Paracausality
by Caluminous
Summary: One-Shots. Harry finds himself meeting a number of different people that somehow appear in his world from another. They all have some rather... strange things about them.
1. Harry Falls into The Spider's Web

**Author's Note: This is my first story to be published on . Criticism welcome. No hate please.**

**Chapter 1: Harry Falls Into The Spider's Web.**

**Summary: After mispronouncing Diagon Alley,** **second-year Harry Potter is thrown into The Spider's main gambling den under the magical part of London. After a brief and tense moment, The Spider recognizes the boy. After a brief discussion, The Spider sends him on his way.**

Harry Potter coughed and hacked up the soot leftover from his first Floo trip. He sputtered and spat the last of the ash before he looked up around himself only to freeze at the number of eyes staring at him. Close to around thirty beings, all of whom were clearly not human, remained frozen around the five tables with a mixture of glittering material and cards sitting atop them. All of them stared at him.

"H-Hello?" Harry said, his voice high from fear. This one word made several of the patrons screech and pull out knives and what looked like high tech pistols from their rough cloaks and gear and point them at him. Harry yelped in fear and scrambled back until his rear slammed against the wall.

A sharp roar broke through the screeches and the group froze. They parted down the middle and made way for a figure that passed them. A white spider symbol stared at Harry from the beings stomach as its four eyes studied him. A sharp bark of a laugh escaped the creature before it seemed to notice the weapons being pointed at Harry. "We have a guest amongst us, boys. Put those guns down." The crowd hesitated for a moment before a few hisses from the back of the room drew everyone's attention to three smaller guards holding staffs with sparking blades. The guns disappeared after that. The creature offered Harry one of his hands as the other beings returned to their tables. Harry cautiously took it and he was hauled to his feet with a strength that contradicted the large belly the creature boasted. "So what brings the Boy-Who-Lived to my corner of the Tangled Shore?"

"F-Floo travel, sir," Harry said. His uncertain tone made the creature look at him more intently before a huff escaped its mask.

"You mispronounced the destination, didn't you?" At Harry's nod, the creature snorted and patted the boy on the shoulder. Harry nearly wilted at the force behind the pat. Its shoulder pats were on par with Hagrid's! "None of this 'sir' business. If you wish to know who just kept you from being a Fallen's leftovers tomorrow, you may call me 'The Spider,' understood?" The Spider asked. Harry nodded quickly. A laugh boomed from The Spider again and he turned around. "Follow me, boy." Harry did so as The Spider weaved through the tables of what Harry now knew as Fallen, all of whom eyed the boy as he passed. One of them sharpened his knife on a piece of bone while it stared at him. They exited the room to a walkway with a large glass window that reached up and over them. Harry's breath caught as he saw what lay outside.

A large cavern stretched out farther than he could see, with several spires of rock that stretched from roof to floor and a purple mist hanging down below them. Several bulbous metal buildings clung to the spires, their hulls lined with lights that blinked green and red.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Harry jumped at The Spider's voice, which had dropped in volume as he joined Harry at the window. "This is the home of mine and my boys. We've been here for years ever since Lily Evans helped us set up this place."

"My mother?" Harry asked. The Spider turned back to him sharply, his eyes now squarely on Harry. The boy shrunk in the Fallen's gaze. The Spider eventually huffed with a nod.

"Now that I really look at you, I see it. You have her eyes." He said. He motioned for Harry to follow and the boy quickly did. "Lily Evans did my boys a great service nearly thirty years ago and we owe her our lives."

"What did she do?" Harry asked as they passed a few guards, all of whom nodded to The Spider before they stared at Harry.

"Back in the last war, my boys and I weren't seen in the most favorable light." The Spider paused as they arrived at a seemingly solid wall that split a moment later and revealed an elevator. They boarded and the elevator began to ascend. "Put simply, we played both sides of the war. We stayed out for the most part except for when we could profit the most." The elevator stopped and they exited.

"So, you're criminals," Harry said. The Spider laughed at that.

"I prefer the term businessmen." They stepped through another door and came to a large open area with a throne in the center. The Spider walked to it and fell back onto it. A brown blanket with his sigil was dropped over his legs by a nearby Fallen, who The Spider dismissed with a wave of his top right hand. The Spider leaned forward, his eyes narrowed at Harry. "You have not seen the blatant bigotry the Ministry has towards non-humans. Come back when you have seen even a fraction of what my kind has experienced."

"And what is your kind exactly? Some species of magical spider?" Harry's own eyes were narrowed and his face was flushed with anger. The Spider laughed hard at Harry's question. His laughter accompanied several slaps to his throne's arm, the metal groaning with every strike.

"Magical, he says," The Spider said, his voice caught in a pitch of laughter. He pounded his throne's arm for another moment before he relaxed. "No, no. You're thinking too small." He raised a talon and pointed up.

Harry stared at the raised digit before the coin dropped. His mouth fell open as his eyes widened.

"You are beginning to understand now." The Spider chuffed, his belly jumped with the movement. "My kind is not from this world. We are Eliksni, we are Fallen."

"Th-That's insane." The Spider nodded at Harry's words, his hands laced across his stomach as he lay back in his throne. "How have you remained hidden all these years?"

"Your mother, for one." The Spider sighed, his eyes turned away from Harry. "Shortly after you were born in… '80?" At Harry's nod, The Spider continued, "She came to me and my boys. I nearly had her killed on the spot outside the cave system we had taken shelter in, but I stopped when she came in alone. She even gave her wand up to bring a proposition to me and the other leaders of the Eliksni." He pointed out a nearby window. "She gave us this location. Helped us ward it against outsiders." He looked back at Harry. "Clearly those wards need to be readjusted." Harry shrunk at his words but The Spider shrugged at the sight. "Not your fault." His upper right arm reached around his throne and came back with a small drone, its eight points trembling in his hand before The Spider tossed it to Harry. "Hold onto that Ghost for me, will you? I have a feeling it may come in… useful one day." He stabbed a hidden button on his throne. "Brivi, get your scrawny hide in here and escort Harry Potter to the Knockturn Alley entrance. Make sure he gets back to Diagon Alley." He released the button and looked at Harry again.

"Why are you helping me? Your people seem to want nothing to do with me." Harry asked.

"Were you anyone else, that'd be the case. Except that you're Lily Evans child. We owe her too much for that." The Spider said and reclined in his throne. A side door opened and a Fallen scurried in. His spikes rattled as he ran on all six limbs. "This is Brivi, he will see you to the surface safely." Spider shifted his gaze to Brivi. "He know what'll happen if he lets anything happen to Lily Evans son." Brivi twitched at the name and nodded quickly. The Fallen bodyguard turned to Harry and jerked his head towards the door. Harry followed after one last look at The Spider. "Please do not speak of this encounter, Harry Potter. My people have done much to keep this place safe. It'd be a shame if everything came crashing down around our ears."

The doors hissed shut and The Spider was alone in his throne room. He scratched his jaw a few moments then pressed the hidden button on his throne.

"Arrha, dig up anything you can on Harry Potter's living conditions. I want to know as much as I can about our new friend."

"You think he will come back, the Spider?" Arrha said in Eliksni through the intercom.

The Spider huffed with a smile behind his mask. "We've piqued his interest by mentioning his parents. He'll find his way back. Maybe not today, but he'll return. The lost and abandoned always find a way back to the Tangled Shore."


	2. Eternal Hope - Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Destiny or Harry Potter. Those are owned by Bungie and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Summary: Albus Dumbledore is at his wit's end. He has less than two days to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor or else the Ministry will find one for him. Wanting to avoid this outcome, Dumbledore makes a gamble and quietly enlists one man crazy enough to take up the position.**

Albus Dumbledore rolled one of his favored lemon drops in his mouth as he reviewed the lone DADA Professor Application currently sitting on his desk. He had tried to find a teacher that didn't answer to the Ministry in order to find someone who could teach the students how to prepare themselves for the coming war. All his efforts had met roadblock after roadblock however and he now found himself staring at the application, which had arrived in a Ministry sealed envelope. The name of the applicant made his stomach roll uneasily as he recalled the details of Harry's sham trial that Cornelius had attempted to slip under his nose.

Dolores Umbridge, a woman whose name Dumbledore recalled from when he had just started his role as Headmaster.

An unimpressive Slytherin that had a quiet reputation as a bully towards the Muggle-Borns in her years. She had become a member of the Ministry and had risen through the ranks by discrediting her coworkers and taking credit for their work up until she had become Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. She was barely qualified to even be considered for a teaching role, which made the possibility of bribery all the more obvious.

Dumbledore wondered if the ones behind the bribery were also responsible for the lack of other applicants.

He sighed and rubbed his nose as he stood and began to pace. Fawkes watched from his perch, his black eyes tracking his oldest friend and crooning softly.

Umbridge taking the post of DADA professor was unacceptable. While he needed to keep himself distant from Harry this year in order to prevent Voldemort from learning anything of the Order's plans, he needed Harry prepared for his Horcrux hunt. He needed to be able to move through the dark in order to serve the light.

Dumbledore paused as he remembered something.

"Light and Dark. Two sides of the same coin." Dumbledore considered the words for several moments before he sighed. He flicked his wand at Umbridge's application and it burst into flame. The flames guttered out as Dumbledore approached his fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. He paused for another moment before tossing it in. "End of the World." He said before plunging his head into the emerald flames.

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the cover of Luna Lovegood's Quibbler copy when the door to their train compartment swung open. He looked up and scowled at the sight of a smirking Draco Malfoy, who had a gleaming Prefect on his chest.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Draco said, his smirk barely moving. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I have the power to hand out punishments."

Before Harry could respond, a harsh laugh drew everyone's attention to the corridor, where a man dressed in what looked like a mix of a kimono and green robes stood. "It's also the duty of the teachers to review all punishments." The man stepped forward and gave a smile that was all teeth as he loomed over Draco and even Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom looked much less confident than they were before the man had appeared.

Draco attempted to regain his image by puffing himself up and trying to stare down the newcomer. "And just who are you?"

The man laughed hard at that, his teeth looking more and more like those of a vampire before they disappeared behind his lips. "Folks call me Drifter. I'm you're new Defense teacher."

Drifter's teeth shone brightly as he grinned at them. Draco, realizing the battle he had lost, quickly ran off with Crabbe and Goyle following, their metaphorical tails tucked between their legs. Drifter looked at Harry. "All good, brother?" Harry numbly nodded and Drifter grinned again. "Good. You let old Drifter know if that wannabe peacock starts pecking at you, okay? I'll look after ya. Trust." A shadow fell over his face as he said that. "Be seeing you brother." He glanced at Luna with a nod. "Sister." Drifter closed the door and walked off.

Harry looked over at Luna and did a double take. The petite Ravenclaw was paler than she had been a few minutes ago. Her Quibbler lay forgotten on the ground between them as she shook slightly, staring at the closed door. "Luna?"

She jumped slightly and looked at him. "Harry Potter. You would do best to stay away from that man. He has been touched by The Deep. Not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was touched like that."

Harry turned back in the direction Drifter had disappeared in. Questions began running through his mind as he wondered on the mysterious wanderer's origins.

* * *

Drifter laughed quietly as he stood in an empty compartment, his green coin flying into the air and landing in his palm. The coin disappeared in his hand.

"Just might pull this scam off." He smiled as he turned his hand and a triangular shape appeared in his hand. The tetrahedron in his hand glowed with a sinister dark light before it disappeared like the coin. "Ol' Drifters gonna eat well by end of this year, trust."

**Author's Note: These are one-shots that will jump to different HP years depending on how I think the scenarios might work out. I'm planning on splitting up some of said scenarios and their respective characters into two or three chapters max if I think they need it. Drifter is one. An Ahamkara might be another. Don't even get me started on a potential Calus or Savathun chapter. I'm getting a headache already trying to think from their respective points of view.**


	3. DCIV

**Author's Note: Apologies. I finished this chapter more than three days ago, but I was busy attending Guardiancon and failed to upload this chapter. Grow Fat from Strength.**

_(The paper is damaged by Hive corruption and a few words are missing, but the page is still legible.)_

Oh Magi Shadow Mine

DCIV

Recorded by Scribe Ixolt

Though the Leviathan would arrive in this system just after the death of the traitor Ghaul, Earth has been visited by the agents of our glorious Emperor before.

Shortly after the events of the Great Revelation, Emperor Calus sent out thousands of concealed drones to the corners of the universe to seek out beings worthy of casting a Shadow for their world.

One of them landed on Earth in the country once called Scotland, near the town of Hogsmeade. There, we witnessed the climactic battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter, both men who had escaped death before through different means.

Calus ordered that Harry Potter's arrival to the Emperor's Leviathan be met with a full honor guard and the Imperial Orchestra welcoming him. The Emperor then gave a speech upon the Magi's entrance in the Throne Room.

"My dear Magi, you astound me with your audacity! You refused the Black Edge not once, but twice in your life!

I am pleased with your will to fight. I welcome you to my Leviathan as the first of many of my Shadows."

The Emperor, with great generosity, offered the young man a feast and join him in enjoying the meal. To the Counselors collective shock, the man declined his offer.

Sayeth Harry Potter to his Majesty, Emperor Calus: "I am but a simple soul, generous Emperor. I wish to return home and love my people. I wish to rebuild from our war so that we might one day join you in glorious Opulence."

Our compassionate Emperor was stunned to tears at the selflessness of the man and released him back to his world with the promise of aid to the Magi people, only for it to be moot.

The Black Edge swept through the Sol System a mere century after Harry Potter returned there, following the Traveler's arrival in the system. Despite this Scribes best efforts to find him, Harry Potter seems to have perished with the rest of the Magi people.

^* A missive to Scribe Ixolt: The Emperor has ordered that all details of Harry Potter and his people be sealed away from unwelcome eyes. As these people have been wiped out, the Chronicon does not require their record.

_(A piece of Void Crystal cackles nearby.)_

**_[This coward has written off one of my greatest works. The boy and his people are hiding in the ruins of Old Britain. Their attempts to hide from me are amusing.]_**

**One last Author's note. I am a College student participating in Summer education. Just got off of break so I'm unsure when I'll have time to continue this story.**


	4. Hammer and Tongs

**Disclaimer: Don't own Destiny or Harry Potter. Wish I did the former.**

**Author's Note: Credit to Bob-omb for this chapter idea.**

Three thousand and forty two.

That was the number of insulation popcorn fragments that Harry Potter could see on the roof of his room in Number 4 Privet Drive. The young man lay back against his bed and turned a black card in his hand.

The card had been slipped to him by Remus shortly before the Order had left him to the Dursley family. An accompanying letter from said werewolf told him to keep it on him at all times over the summer, stating that he'd know when it would become useful. Harry didn't care either way. Voldemort himself could come knock down the door and Harry probably wouldn't move from his spot lying on the bed.

"Hell," Harry said to no one, "I'd probably pay him to do it at this point."

He felt himself spiraling into a pit of sorrow and self-loathing.

Sirius was dead. Mostly because of Harry's idiocy and stubbornness. He rolled over in bed and tossed the card onto his nightstand, not even caring when it slid off and fell into his shoe. Harry closed his eyes and let the tears flow.

The bodies kept piling up because of him. First Cedric, now Sirius.

A sharp knock on the main door rang through the house.

Harry twitched and grabbed his wand as he heard Aunt Petunia's light footsteps headed for the door.

"Yes, can I help- YOU!" Petunia's yell made Harry jump up and grab his shoes. He cursed and fumbled the black card as he sprinted downstairs. They were terrible relatives, but they were all Harry had.

He jumped down almost all of the stairs at once and had his wand raised at the door over Petunia's shoulder, only to blink in confusion and shock.

A humanoid machine stood before him, its blue eyes on him. It had a black and white color scheme with several koi decals on its head and body. An arch-like symbol sat dead center on its chest. "Harry Potter?" Her voice was smooth and crisp. Harry could only nod. A hum slipped from her chest. "I am Ada-1, Curator of The Black Armory. I was sent here by your late Godfather to take you to his will reading."

Harry only stared at her, his jaw hung low. "I... what?"

Ada rubbed where her nose should have been. It was a very human gesture. "That's right. This is your first time seeing an Exo. Nice work on that, Ada." The Exo muttered the last part to herself. She straightened and took a breath. "I am an Exo, a human being implanted into a robotic shell. I'm basically a ghost in a machine, only with fewer powers than a god."

Harry snorted despite the situation. Ada cleared her throat.

"In any case, your godfather's will reading is in an hour and it will take us about that long to get to Gringotts from here, so do you think we could get a move on? I have business after that I must show you."

"Why me?" Harry asked. Ada cocked her head at him. "I will go, but why did Sirius leave me anything?"

Ada rubbed her chin before looking at Petunia, who had been turning shades of red that would rival the purple her husband could achieve. "I will return the boy later tonight. Is that adequate?" Harry's horse-faced Aunt threw her hands up and yelled in anger as she turned and stomped back into the kitchen. "I shall take that as a 'yes.'" She looked back at Harry. "Shall we be off?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Ada stiffened at Harry's reminder. "There is a danger in secrets and an even greater danger in the answers that those secrets hold. All will be revealed in time, Heir Potter." A black sedan rolled up in front of them and the backdoor opened automatically. Ada stepped in with ease while Harry banged his head on the way in. Ada chuckled as the doors sealed shut behind him.

* * *

The duo walked through the Leaky Cauldron towards Diagon Alley. Multiple bewildered gazes tracked them as they walked, the majority of them on Ada's metallic form. After Harry opened the portal, Ada took the lead again. They brushed past the few summer shoppers who stared at Ada as they made their way to Gringotts.

The goblin guards at the front stiffened and one nodded to Ada, who returned the gesture as they passed. Harry quickly copied her, which caused the guard to raise an eyebrow under his helmet.

Ada ignored the line of wizards and walked straight up to a free teller.

"Bank regulations are for guests to wait in line," the goblin sneered, his attention focused only on his paperwork.

"Bank regulations also state that attendees observing the reading and execution of a will are to be waived of said regulations," Ada said, her tone cold and sharp.

The goblin put his quill down and glanced up, his lips drawn back in a snarl. His eyes widened and his snarl faded when he recognized the speaker.

"Curator Ada. My apologies." The goblin hopped off of his chair and hurried around his booth. He bowed to them both. "This way, please. The will reading is set to begin shortly." He hurried towards a door and Ada followed at a sedated pace.

Harry took the time to pick at the sleeves of the dark blue sports coat Ada had lent him. She had explained that he was expected to appear well dressed at the minimum at any formal event, much like what they now approached, and had given him a full formal outfit, complete with khaki pants and a clean pressed light blue shirt.

The teller pulled open one of the many doors in the torch-lit hall and stood aside to allow passage. Ada tossed him a galleon as they passed.

Harry stiffened upon seeing two familiar heads of blonde hair. Ada looped her arm into his and guided him to a seat on the right side of the aisle, opposite them. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy looked up at them as they sat and the former glared at Harry. Draco's teeth gleamed from his snarl while Narcissa merely stared at him. Harry shifted from his spot on Ada's right as another door opened and let in a few more people, all of whom had much friendlier faces.

Remus Lupin nodded to Harry as he entered and was followed by Dumbledore, who paused at the door at the sight of Harry and Draco. He shrugged it off and stepped forward with his hand extended and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, my boy. What are you doing away from the Dursleys?" His hand was caught by Ada before he could pat Harry's shoulder. She stood and twisted his hand behind his back.

"Keep your hands away from Heir Potter, Headmaster." Ada's voice could melt steel with the venom in it. She shoved him away and Dumbledore nearly fell onto the Malfoys but he caught himself. He turned around and his eyes widened. He stood straighter and smoothed his robes.

"Curator Ada. I was unaware you had the authority to take young Harry anywhere," Dumbledore said.

Ada stared at him. "I received the authority from Lord Black before his death. He told me to ensure Heir Potters safety and presence at this reading. I am merely honoring his wishes." Harry frowned and held back the wave of disappointment.

"Ah, yes. I was hoping we could discuss that. I think that it is better that I relay Sirius' wishes to Harry later on. He is already mourning."

"Alone and by himself. That is but a recipe for destruction," Ada said, her voice icy. "You claim to have Heir Potter's health in mind, but I do not believe you do."

Any further conversation was cut off by a Goblin as he shoved between them, a Pensive cradled in his arms. "If you could all sit down, we can begin. I would prefer not to waste anymore time here. Time is money, after all." He placed the Pensive down on the table set in front of the two sets of chairs as Dumbledore sat on Ada's left after the Exo glared at him. "I am Executor Goldfang. I am here to present the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Lord Black chose to leave both via Pensive memories. I shall present them now." He tapped a rune on the side of the Pensive and a silvery version of Sirius appeared over it.

"_I, Sirius Orion Black of House Black, do swear that I am of sound mind and am unaffected by any form of compulsion spells or potions. Executor Goldfang has confirmed this. So mote it be._"

"So mote it be," Goldfang said, a flash symbolizing Magic's confirmation.

"_I leave this will as the most recent and active version of my last will." The memory smiled. "As those present can surmise, I'm dead. Hope I went out at the age of eighty in my own bed. Preferably with wine in my belly and a hot girl at my side._" Remus snorted, a smile on his face. "_I suppose we can't have everything we want though if this will is being executed._" A list appeared in front of Sirius' face and he read off of it. "_Item the first: Remus Lupin, a friend of House Black and Potter, is to receive three million galleons and the Black family property in Cancun. Moony, use both to get yourself set up somewhere nice. Write that book you were always telling us about._" Remus sighed and ran his hand over his face as he leaned back into his seat. Sirius lifted the list back to his face. "_Item the second: Albus Dumbledore and his Order are to receive a sum of three million Galleons. Give them hell, old man._" Dumbledore nodded. The movement seemed forced. "_Item the third: Harry James Potter is to receive all remaining funds and be legally emancipated and released into the care of Ada-1, Curator of the Black Armory in order to inform him of his new duties. Said duties are as follows: Lordship of House Potter. Adopted Lordship of House Black-_" Dumbledore stood to protest, but Ada quickly tripped him up and tossed him over the chair. A pair of Goblin guards restrained the old man. "_-and Owner of the Black Armory._" Sirius took a sip of a glass and smiled. "_Now, the Malfoy's are probably wondering why I called them here if Harry is now Lord Black._" He straightened and his teeth gleamed as they were revealed. "_At the conclusion of this will reading, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are to be cast out of House Black and disowned. All children of their respective marriages are henceforth ineligible to the Black Lordship, so mote it be._"

"So mote it be." Goldfang said, a flash of light erupting from the Pensive. Narcissa gasped in pain and anger as the lone black strip in her blond hair faded. With it, her connection and access to any form of Black family magics disappeared. Draco's face was distorted into a furious snarl as he stood only for a solid metal click to sound. He turned to find Ada had pulled her handgun from it's place under her arm and had it trained on his head. "Thank you, Curator Ada, but the guards can take it from here." Goldfang glared at Draco. "Unless Heir Malfoy can control himself." Draco remained upright for a full minute before he sat with a growl. Ada placed her gun back in its holster. Goldfang tapped the rune again and the projection resumed.

"_Well, that's all from me folks. If I died in my bed, all is right in the world. If I died in battle, just as well. It was no ones fault but my own. Yes, Harry, I'm talking to you. I chose to fight anything that would threaten you. If I died doing it, I couldn't have died happier. Live long and prosper, pup_," Sirius said before his image faded.

Harry sighed and wiped away the few tears he had shed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ada looking at him, her glowing metal eyes filled with concern. He nodded his thanks and Ada nodded back as Dumbledore and the Malfoys were escorted from the room with Remus trailing behind them.

Ada guided Harry back to the entrance. Goldfang nodded to them as they left, a gesture that Ada returned.

"What is the Black Armory?" Harry asked as they left Gringotts through one of the few bank's side exits.

"The Armory was founded in 1919, less than a year after the end of The Great War. The Magi of Britain were only lightly affected by that conflict due to wards and their own reluctance to participate in any of the Mundane world's conflicts." Ada led him down a back alley and they came out into a shadowed walkway that Harry recognized as Knockturn Alley. A hag tried to pick his pocket only to scream in pain as her hand was crushed by Ada. "The founders saw the threat that was the mundane world and wanted to act accordingly. They needed funds though, so they turned to the Darker families who were willing to support them from the shadows. Most prominently was Arcturus Black, grandfather of Sirius Black. That is merely one of the many reasons we're called that."

"You say that like you don't see yourselves as wizards." Ada laughed at Harry's words.

"We aren't. Most of the staff are squibs and mundane-born." They came to another alleyway and Ada took the lead. She stopped in front of the dead-end and turned back to Harry. "We deal in weapons. We arm clandestine groups dedicated to the protection of Great Britain, both mundane and magical. With Voldemort's resurrection, we have begun combat production once more. You have inherited the ownership of our business. It's time you knew exactly what you're getting into." She took a backwards step and held up a black card, much like the one Harry had in his back pocket. The card flashed and Ada disappeared behind a flickering wall. Harry pulled out his card and cautiously approached the wall. The card pulsed with green light before going dark.

The wall flickered again and disappeared.

Harry stepped into a darkened walkway surrounded by dull, plastic vacuum wrapped weapons. He reflexively closed his eyes as floodlights snapped on above him and revealed the box and weapon packed room around him. Directly in front of him, Ada stood at a circular workspace with a digital display looming over it. Ada stepped towards him, her arms held wide open.

_"Welcome to The Black Armory."_

**Closing Note: This one-shot was pretty fun to write. Despite my clan leader's expressed dislike of her, Ada-1 is one of my favorite character's lore-wise. Doesn't hurt that I love my god roll Blast Furnace in any PvE activities. **

**I'll try to post the next within the next two weeks. No promises though as I'll try to match this chapter in terms of length. For now, I'll leave you with an idea of who I'm going to put in next and you might understand why I want to be careful with this character.**

**"When there is too much Light, Darkness falls to drown it out. Similarly, when there is too much Dark, the Light rises to burn it away."**


	5. Balance - Part 1

**Author's Note: A thousand apologies, my friends. Fanfiction writing has currently fallen behind my schooling in terms of priorities. Not to mention Solstice of Heroes. (2 sets down as of this post, just the Hunter left)**

**This is a slightly shorter chapter but it's a part of a larger story set. Enjoy.**

_The first time he saw her, he was just a baby._

Harry Potter, a toddler barely at his second birthday, wailed as he stood against the rail of his crib. His father had been entertaining him mere minutes before, but then he had given him to his mother and mother had left the room. There had been a green flash before it grew silent. His mother had kissed his forehead as she put him in the crib before she had faced the door. It had exploded inward and a black robed man entered. They spoke before the man had released another green flash and his mother had fallen. The man had tried to shoot something at him with the green flash again, but something went wrong.

Pain.

That had been all young Harry had felt at the time. Now he stood crying as he looked down at his mother. She was still, no matter how much he cried.

Harry looked up as a blue glow appeared in the door and a young woman appeared before him.

The woman looked around the destroyed room and her eyes landed on Harry. He gurgled in curiosity as she stepped towards him. She stepped over Lily's body, sparing it only a moments glance before her gaze returned to Harry. She placed a blue hand upon Harry's head and he released a string of happy babbling. The woman smiled and kissed his head.

Harry tried to grasp a strand of her pale hair, but she leaned back out of his reach.

"Live well, little light."

A flash of blue light shone and the blue woman was gone. Harry began to cry again.

* * *

_The first time she saw him, she was at a crossroad._

Mara Sov stood in her chambers alone. Uldren's footage of the Traveler and the Fallen flickered back at her from a screen that clung to digital life. She rolled a Fallen Shock Dagger in her hands as she considered the course she wanted for her people. Most of them wanted to help humanity and she did as well. The Awoken were her first priority though and she had to consider the chance that they might die.

A blue glow drew her attention from her plans and she turned to find a young human laying on the floor of her room. Mara's eyes softened as she knelt next to him and placed a hand on his head.

The boy sucked in a deep breath as his eyes shot open. He noticed the hand upon his head and scrambled away. His eyes darted around the room and landed on Mara.

At the same time, Mara's eyes landed upon his forehead, most noticeably the lightning bolt scar above his eye. "My little light," she whispered.

The boy froze at her words.

Mara slowly approached and knelt before him. "We met once, many years ago." His eyes were on hers as she offered her hand to him. The boy hesitantly took it and she stood, bringing him up with her. "You were but a babe. Sitting before your mother's corpse without even knowing she was dead." His attention was solely on her as she led him back over to her worktable. "How sad it was. I did not even know your name."

"Harry." The boy's voice was slow, as if he was unsure of her. "My name is Harry Potter."

Mara nodded and bowed to him. "I am Mara Sov." She paused, her eyes focused upon the frozen image of the Traveler. "Starlight was my mother and my father was the Dark."

Harry's eyes were filled with uncertainty and confusion. "How am I here, Mara?"

Mara shrugged. " The will of the Light? The Dark? I know not." She sighed as she focused upon the screen.

Harry stepped up to her side, the confusion never leaving his face.

"I am at an impasse, little light," Mara said, not turning from her spot. "My people wish to help our cousins. They wish to save them from the Dark, even though they are but a single mote in the cosmos."

"They're family?" Harry asked.

Mara nodded. "However distant," she said.

"Then you should help them. Family should stick together." Harry's eyes fell to the floor. "No matter how terrible they are."

Mara glanced at him and frowned at the sorrow in Harry's eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears shining in his eyes. She pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry froze at the gesture.

Mara ran her hand through his messy black hair and knelt to his eye-level. "Thank you, little light. You have inspired me in many ways." She frowned as a blue glow appeared around Harry.

The young boy's eyes darted around at the energy that ran around his body. He began to whimper, only to freeze when Mara's hand fell on his shoulder. "Stay strong, my little light. I shall be with you."

**One last quick note: This is only part one of about eight chapters in this story. I originally intended to post the est. 10k word chapter at once, but I am only just starting part 4 as of today. This isn't my full time dedication, I only do this when I have free time from my studies and social obligations. I'll post part two and three over the next two weeks so I have more time to work on the rest. **

**Stay strong, Little Lights.**


	6. Balance - Part 2

**Disclaimer: (Insert standard dialogue here. Failing that, refer to CH. 1)**

**Author's Note: Well... All three Soltice sets are mine as of Thursday. Not really sure if it was worth it, but seeing as how all three of my characters will have a set of Armor 2.0 once Shadowkeep drops, I'll chalk this up as a 8 out of 10. The returning Sparrow event reward might be useful if they ever reintegrate SRL, so jury's still out on that one. **

**In other news, this little saga involving Mara will probably follow their interactions up to and immediately after the Final Battle at Hogwarts in Deathly Hallows and just before Forsaken for Harry and Mara respectively. I already have a few ideas for interactions following the wrap up for this story arc, so I'll be working on those up to Shadowkeep.**

**With those little things out of the way, Enjoy the chapter.**

_The second time he saw her, she appeared to stand beside him._

Harry was yanked by Professor Quirrell to stand in front of the Mirror of Erised.

Lie. He thought. I must lie. Keep this secret. Keep it safe.

Despite the situation, Harry smiled at the joke. The Mirror of Erised gleamed as he looked into it. Harry blinked when he saw himself no longer surrounded by his family, but by a familiar blue skinned woman and a group of shadowed figures behind them.

"Mara?" He whispered in confusion. What confused him even more was a familiar pressure upon his shoulder.

"I am here," Mara whispered in his ear. Harry relaxed slightly. His reflection smiled at him as Mara's turned her hand and a red stone appeared in her palm. The reflection placed it in his pocket and he felt a weight settle in it. He had the stone. "We shall face him together."

"What do you see?" Quirrell said, his own hand still on Harry's shoulder.

"I see myself with Dumbledore. I'm shaking his hand. I've won the House Cup."

"He lies," A voice said, it's hissing tone coming from Quirrell.

"Tell me the truth," Quirrell said, his voice now the loudest Harry had ever heard from the man. Before he could say anything back, the voice returned.

"Let me speak to him."

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this."

Quirrell began unwrapping his turban with his back to the Mirror. When he removed the purple cloth, Harry retched slightly at the sight of the deformed face fused to the back of the Defense Professor's head. The face's eyes opened to reveal slit red eyes set against yellowing orbs.

"Harry Potter." It hissed. "Look at what I have become because of you. A mere shell of what was." Voldemort sucked in a weak breath. "A shade sustained by Unicorn blood and forced to bond myself to lesser creatures." Voldemort's red eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at Harry. "No longer." Quirrell reached toward Harry with his hand raised. "The Stone in your pocket. Give it to me!"

Harry flipped him off and spun around.

"Stop him!" Quirrell snapped his fingers and flames roared up around the room. "You cannot hope to escape me, boy. You would be doing yourself a favor giving me that stone now."

"Screw you," Harry said, his fists balled and raised. Voldemort laughed.

"You are but one child. What challenge could you possibly present?" The parasite asked.

Harry felt Mara's hand leave his shoulder and tried to ignore the fear that slammed down on him.

Quirrell stepped forward, his hand ready to grab Harry's throat, only to be thrown back. "What?" Quirrell said through his now-bloodied nose.

A soft blue glow suffused the room between Harry and Quirrell before fading to reveal Mara Sov in her regal glory. Her leg fell back to the ground from its raised position.

"Who are you? What madness is this?" Voldemort hissed. "What did you do, Potter?"

"Who I am does not matter," Mara said, her voice strong and unyielding as she stepped towards the possessed man. Quirrell struggled to his feet and raised his wand. Mara flicked her hand and Quirrell's wand flew into her hand. She examined the wood with a disappointed expression before it disappeared up her sleeve and she returned her gaze to him. "You are going to die either way." Her voice could have frozen nitrogen at that moment.

Despite his predicament, Voldemort let out a long and slow laugh. "Here is a woman who understands the world." The shade forced Quirrell to turn his head so that he could look Mara and Harry in the eye. "Look upon her, Harry Potter. She understands what it means to be alive. There is no good or evil in this world. There is only power and those that wield it."

"You are correct," Mara said. Harry's blood ran cold at those three words. "At least when you speak of power." The three others looked at Mara, two with curiosity, the last with confused fear. "I have seen the true might of Light and Dark." Mara examined her own hand, the Light visible beneath her skin while the Dark crawled along her bones. "Why not use both? When I felt both, I realized a critical truth to the universe."

An Orb of Light and a Mote of Dark appeared over her hand and orbited each other. "When there is too much Light, the Dark falls to drown it out. When the Dark prevails, Light rises to burn it away." Her gaze turned to Voldemort, whose eyes widened as she raised her hand towards him. "This cycle will continue until it stops." The orb and the tetrahedron came together and disappeared into Mara's hand. "Perfectly balanced, as all things must be." She started towards Voldemort/Quirrell, who started to retreat backwards.

Voldemort laughed again, only this time it held fear and mania. "You're mad. You're going to be killed before you can do that!"

Mara's expression didn't change as she stared him down. Voldemort released an angry hiss before Quirrell raised his hand again, a green glow ready to be flung from his finger. Mara's hand flicked as if she was swatting a fly.

Quirrell's head fell to the ground, severed by a blade of Arc Energy that flowed from Mara's hand. The corpse fell to the ground and evaporated from the overload of Arc. A black cloud emerged from the ashes and fled the chamber. An inhuman scream accompanied its flight from Death incarnate.

Mara turned back to Harry, who looked ready to flee down the hall way. Her eyes softened and she walked towards him.

Harry flinched as she knelt to his level and offered her hand to him. "What are you?" He asked her.

"I am Awoken. I stand between the Light and the Dark," Mara said, her hand still raised in offer to him.

Harry hesitated for a moment before he took her hand.

Mara hauled him to his feet. "Allow me to guess. You have always been taught to be good and fight against evil beings like that... thing." She indicated the pile of ashes that had been Quirrell with a lazy wave. At Harry's nod, Mara continued, "I meant what I said. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. There must always be a balance. A symmetry if you will." She turned back to the ashes. "This thing did not know what it dealt with. There is so much more danger to the Dark. To the Deep." Mara's unshakable mask broke for a moment as she frowned.

"Could... Could you teach me?" Harry asked, only to shrink when Mara turned to him with a delicate eyebrow raised. "You say there's something in the Dark. I want to know what it is. I want to know how to fight it."

Mara spun around and crouched at his eye level. She placed a finger on his lips. "You have so little imagination, my little light. You wish to fight that which you understand. Some evils you must embrace."

"I don't want to be Dark," Harry said, his words quiet from fear.

Mara cupped his face and ran her thumb along his scar. "Then don't. You just shouldn't be Light either."

His eyes closed when his scar burned in pain. Not like Quirrell, but much lighter. It faded and he stared into her blue eyes that glowed with power. "All right. Teach me."

Mara smiled as she was wrapped in blue light again. She placed a blue orb into his hand. "This shall help you begin, o student mine. Let us fill your world with teeth."

* * *

_The second time she saw him, she mourned another._

Mara knelt at the overlook of the Garden of Esila, Sjur's bow at her feet. Riven wrapped around a tree behind her, the Ahamkara's form a black viper. She traced the bone-white arcs of the bow, her fingers tracing Sjur's etchings.

Sjur's body had been located mere days ago. Mara had given Orin her marching orders mere hours before and had sent the Lightbearer to hunt The Nine. She could only wait for the Titan's hunt to yield fruit.

A blue glow behind her caused her to smile. Sjur's bow disappeared in a blue flash.

"Mara?" Harry asked, his voice full of awe as he stepped forward to stand beside her. The young man looked around the Dreaming City with wide eyes.

"Do you like it, my little light?" Mara asked, her hand indicating the Gardens and the main spire that housed the Oracle Engine.

Harry could only nod at the sights around him. He turned around and he shouted in shock.

Mara turned to find that Riven had shifted from a black viper into a European Dragon that was now examining him.

"Enough." Riven bowed her head at Mara's harsh tone and shifted back into the viper, which tightened its hold on the tree. She turned to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come. I would like to show you the Gardens. My people do not take an outsider's appearance lightly."

Harry nodded as she led him back to the gazebo. He glanced at Riven as they passed the Ahamkara, but its gaze remained focused on the Spine of Keres. "What is this place?"

"This is my Dreaming City. The Awoken live here in peace, away from a dangerous Solar System," Mara said. They walked through a gateway and past several massive blue crystals that jutted up into the air. "We built this place with the help of the Ahamkara, the wish granters. It is our greatest achievement." They came to a stop directly underneath where Mara had been, and the Queen turned to him. "I gave you that reliquary when I last saw you to help you learn of true power. Show me the best technique you have learned from it."

Harry nodded and raised his hands in front of himself. A surge of Light flowed through his arms and formed a thin line between his hands.

Mara watched the process with wide eyes. "How long has it been since I last saw you?" She asked.

Harry's eyes opened and the line fizzled out. He released a breath and wiped off the small drops of sweat from his forehead. "Two months, at the most."

Mara's jaw rolled as she chewed her thumbnail. She did this for a full minute before she stopped. "Harry, it has been close to three years since I last saw you." At Harry's dropped jaw, Mara continued. "What's more is that technique I had you do was an intermediate technique used to draw out the Light of an individual. Most Awoken children cannot master it within the first year. That you did it in only two months is impressive to say the least." She pulled out another purple orb from nowhere and offered it to him. "This reliquary will teach you more combat techniques using the Light. I expect that you will be able to perform at least one Void technique before I see you next." She smiled at Harry, whose jaw fell slightly at the expression. "Now come, little light. I have much to show you."

"You're mourning."

Harry's words caught Mara off guard and the Queen remained silent. After several moments, Mara collected herself. "Yes."

Harry nodded and pulled his mentor into a hug. "It's going to be all right."

Mara could only laugh bitterly at her student's words. "It will never be the same." She patted his back and stepped away from him. "Perhaps you would be willing to help me with this anger and learn something in the process." She slid into a combat stance.

Harry gulped as he tried to copy her but smiled nonetheless. "I wish I could come to you more often."

Neither of them noticed Riven's reflection shimmer in a nearby mirror while its owner gave a smile full of teeth.

**Author's Note: One last thing before this chapter's done. If you readers are interested, I might write the effect Mara and Harry's interactions have on their respective worlds. It'd probably follow Harry more than Mara, due in part to her affecting him more than her. Knowing that Harry is receiving Awoken training, I'd like to consider how the people of Hogwarts would react to Harry's actions. Leave your opinions in the reviews so that I can gauge your interest. **

**As the Emperor says: Grow Dummy Thicc from Strength. (Not my joke. Refer to My Name is Byf's **_**That Sounds Like a You Problem**_** series.)**


	7. Balance - Part 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own either Destiny or Harry Potter.**

_The third time he saw her, he hated the serpent's tongue._

Harry sat against the wall of an unused classroom, the dust of the forgotten room on his robes. His glasses lay forgotten off to the side as tears flowed freely from his eyes. He lifted his head and glared at the small stone snake that taunted him from the wall of the classroom.

Just over a day had passed since he had unintentionally revealed his ability as a Parselmouth and Harry was miserable. Ron had quickly turned on him and claimed to other people that Harry had gone Dark. Hermione had attempted to stand with him only for her to be nearly killed by the more fanatical upper years when they had tried to "purge the Dark filth that tainted Gryffindor." Harry had broken all of the attacker's limbs and wands and had received a month's worth of detention as a result of it. His actions did little to help his reputation.

Then there was the Heir of Slytherin who remained undiscovered.

Harry was broken out of his anger and sorrow by a familiar blue glow. "Go away, Mara," He said, his head back between his arms.

He shivered as he felt her fingers trail through his hair. After her lesson on combat, she had quickly become amused with Harry's wild and untamable hair and had set about in an attempt to smooth out his raven locks. By the time he had left, Mara had thanked him for his help even if he had not actively tried to do so.

Mara sat next to him and pulled him onto her lap. Her fingers began to rub his scalp and Harry's discontent melted away. "You are letting your anger get the better of yourself," she scolded him. She applied an extra amount of pressure to a spot and Harry hissed in irritation. "Be better than that."

Harry glared at the serpent statue. "Stop it," he hissed in Parseltongue. He felt Mara's hands freeze against his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. Everyone is hating me for this language I speak. They hate the fact that I speak to snakes."

"So I see." Mara's dry voice made him want to laugh. "I fail to see what a language has to do with your predicament."

"The shade of a Dark Lord you killed last year was a Parselmouth." Mara's fingers stopped again.

"I see." Her fingers began to move again. "You're looking at it wrong. You see this as a curse, yes?" At his nod, she continued. "Don't. You need to look for ways to turn this to your advantage. You are a wizard, yes?" She tapped his head. "Use what is up here. Find more knowledge."

Harry nodded and he knew that she was smiling outside his view. He stood out of her arms and stepped in front of the statue. He reached up and ran his finger along one of the exaggerated fangs of the serpent before he turned back to Mara. "You've only taught me of the Light. The Reliquaries have only ever spoken of training techniques to use the Light. If I am going to study a Dark Art like Parselmagic, I'll need something to go off of. I need to learn how to use the Dark."

Mara didn't shift from her place against the wall. "Are you certain you can handle it? Can you handle the howling abyss that demands you take whatever you find?"

"Yes." Harry's answer couldn't come faster.

Mara smiled sadly. "That is what they all say." She pushed up off the wall and stood across from him with her arms behind her back. She flicked her wrist and a blade of Arc appeared over her hand. "Ready yourself, my little light. You will now learn exactly what the Dark entails."

* * *

_The third time she saw him, she set a new Light against the machines._

Mara paced around her throne room slowly. Uldren stood off to the side, the whispers of his Crows heard from his comm unit, while the Techeuns studied the Vex Gate Lord head that had been left behind by their recent Guardian guest. Shuro Chi looked up from the dead machine.

"Lady Mara, we have finished. You can safely remove it now." Mara nodded at her tech witch's words and waved her hand towards the two Wolves.

The Eliksni chattered amongst themselves and moved the hunk of metal out of the throne room with the Techeuns trailing behind them.

Uldren cast a glance at Mara and she waved him off. He nodded and left with an unhappy scowl on his face.

Mara made a note to get him a gift for tolerating the Guardian's presence in the Reef. He had been turning darker ever since he and Jolyon had returned from the Garden.

A blue glow to her side broke her from her thoughts and Harry stepped up to her side.

He didn't say anything as he stood next to her.

"We stand at the possible start of a new age, little light," Mara said.

Harry looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Ever since she had begun teaching the boy of the Dark, he had been less excitable and had become more mature. His second brush with death in the form of the Basilisk had done even more to help temper him.

Mara stood from her throne and turned to look out at the Reef. "You have kept up to date with your studies on the City and other factions?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "I also have something for you, my Queen. Something you might find interesting." From the folds of his robes, Harry pulled a black book with a hole through the center and presented it to her.

Mara took the book and twitched when she felt the Dark Magic within it. "Interesting." Her voice was so soft Harry barely heard it. She turned it in her hands a few times and traced the edge of the hole. "Your work, I presume?"

Harry nodded and rolled up his sleeve, his new scar on display. "I had to kill a Basilisk to do it. It managed to get one bite in before it died. The only reason I'm still alive is the Phoenix tears."

Mara grabbed his arm and studied the Basilisk bite mark. "Light and Dark now runs through your veins." She smiled proudly at him.

Harry felt his soul sing at her smile and returned it. He felt the song die when it disappeared behind her regal mask.

"The Light grows in power. Already I feel the Traveler slowly healing."

"You are afraid the vanguard of the Dark will return."

"It will return." The certainty in her voice unsettled him. "I remember how the Awoken were born. We will be lucky to survive a second coming."

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"For once, I am uncertain."

This threw Harry for a loop. Mara had always seemed confident before, no matter if they were here or in the 1990s.

"This odd connection we share has left me baffled. For some odd reason, the universe decided to connect us for some purpose we do not yet know. I do not know if there is anything you can do." She turned to regard him. "Is it not exciting?"

"Exciting is hardly a word I'd use when facing potential death," he said dryly.

Mara's lips quirked up in that tiny amused smile before she turned back to the window. She wordlessly handed him another reliquary.

A blue glow suffused the Throne Room as Harry disappeared.

**Comments welcome.**


	8. Balance - Part 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own either IP, wish I did.**

**Author's Note: Breaking with my usual self-imposed "one chapter a week" schedule because I just thought of trying to align this story with New Light once it comes out. **

**Doesn't help that D2 is feeling a bit dry right now. **

**Probably won't make it before Oct. 1st, but I'll try to make it work. If I haven't added the Vanguard by then, I'll try to get them out and then do the New Light chapter. **

**_sacred histories_, you will have your Drifter reaction, of that I promise. Hand to my heart.**

**I've finished writing all the chapters for the Mara arc, but I just need to edit the last chapter before I put it out. Something about it seems off. **

**Here's Part 4. If I feel like it, I'll put out Part 5 tomorrow.**

_The fourth time he saw her, he told her of the brigands' secret tool._

A portrait-filled hallway loomed before Harry as he crept around beneath his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map clutched in his hand. He paused when he noticed Snape's footprints headed in his direction and quickly ducked into a nearby classroom. A whispered 'Nox' and Harry was plunged into darkness. Harry listened as the soft footsteps of Snape passed accompanied by the rustling of his robes.

As soon as the room fell into silence again, Harry released the breath he had been holding. He stuck his head back out into the hallway and looked both ways, his eyes scrunched against the dark. He drew his head back and closed the door. Another quick whisper later and his wand lit up again.

Mara's impassive face stared back directly in front of him.

Harry managed to stifle his shout of surprise but fell back onto the floor anyways. His head clipped the nearest desk on the way down and he rolled around, his hands against the spot as he hissed quiet curses.

Mara crossed her arms and gave a small smile at his predicament.

Harry stood a few moments later, his hands still on the small bump. "How are you here? I didn't see a glow." He asked her.

Mara snapped her fingers and disappeared in a crackle of Arc Light. "An Awoken technique adapted from those of Earth. Tell me why you are creeping around in the dark like a lowborn Dreg."

Harry sniffed derisively at being compared to the smallest of the Eliksni scavengers before presenting the blank Marauder's Map. At her expectant gaze, Harry placed his wand to it. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

Mara watched in fascination as text appeared on the front of the aged parchment before it reformed into a map of Hogwarts. She quickly scanned the entire map and unfolded the extensions. "Fascinating," she said, her voice barely audible. She glanced up at him. "You recently acquired this?"

"Yes, my queen," Harry said with a smile as her eyebrow twitched at the humor in his inflection of her title. "I was given it by a few of the older students. They took pity on the shackles placed upon me by my relatives." The venom in his voice was palpable when speaking of his family.

Mara's small smile was contradicted with the sorrow and amusement in her eyes as she scratched his head.

Harry shook his head to dislodge her hand and she gave that small laugh that hummed through his bones. He watched her hand crackle with Arc Light again. "Could you show me how to do that? It's not demonstrated in the reliquaries."

Mara smiled and nodded. "Who knows, you might use it to get away from that place you are forced to call home."

Unbeknownst to them both, a single silver instrument in the Headmaster's office fell onto its side with a soft clink. Fawkes glared at the offending item that disturbed his sleep before huffing in amusement. He fluttered over to the table and picked up the offending instrument, a monitor of the blood wards on 4 Privet Drive, before he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

_ The fourth time she saw him, she stood in judgment of a Kell._

Mara looked down at the stasis-frozen form of Skolas with smoldering anger, tempered only by new knowledge gleaned from the Kell's seemingly mad rambling. She turned a scorched piece of Vex over in her hand as she considered the rebellious Wolf Kell.

Uldren had just sent one of his Crows to Mercury with a summons for Osiris or, failing that, one of his fanatics that oversaw the Gate to the Forest. Eris Morn had also sent word that she was coming with word of a new threat as well.

Both carried the message of war, the latter especially, and Mara hated it.

The paradoxically cool and warm metal in her hand did little to distract her from her thoughts of what Skolas had babbled before Mara had demanded him refrozen.

This is what she reaped from helping the Guardian. That Lightborn had slain not just the Heart of the Black Garden, but the Eater of Hope, Crota himself. Mara could only bite the inside of her cheek as she mulled over the ramifications of the latter's death scream.

Her preparations were starting to take shape.

A blue glow finally broke her from her thoughts, and she turned to see Harry staring up at Skolas with hidden awe.

"He is a rebel against my rule," she said, drawing him from his examination. "He was my opponent once during the Reef Wars. I captured him then with the help of a turncoat. I should have killed him then." Her eyes softened as she turned the piece of Vex tech in her hands. "Perhaps my guards would not be so depleted now if I had."

Harry patted her on the shoulder. "What's done is done. You can't change something that drastic. You can only move on."

Mara gave a dry laugh as she flicked the Vex tech into Skolas' cage, the burnt orange metal sticking in the Kell's fur lining. "And yet the garden machines can do so easily," she said, her voice bitter. She turned to a console and tapped a command. Skolas' cage closed fully and descended into the floor. "Skolas is yours to do with as you see fit, Variks."

The rasping tones of Judgement's Scribe emerged from the radio. "Gratitude, my Queen, my Kell."

Mara cut the comm and walked over to Harry. "You have learned more from my gifts?"

Harry grinned. "Of course, my Queen, my Kell." He gave a mock bow, the grin never leaving.

Mara rolled her eyes and swatted at his hair, only for him to dodge with a laugh. "Cloak yourself and I might show you the Prison's arenas."

Harry nodded and disappeared with a crackle of Arc Energy as Mara opened the cell door.

**Once again, comments are welcome and encouraged. Half of my ideas came from reading reviews on other people's stories. **


	9. Balance - Part 5

**Disclaimer: Same song and dance**

**Author's Note: **

**S0UL SURVIVOR: Big guy is making an appearance next chapter. Gave myself a light case of the shivers when writing how he'd affect the story.**

**NoMercyOfDeath: Have considered it and I might write it up at some point later this year once I've covered the majority of the main NPCs.**

**Right now I plan to try and get the vendors of D2 out of the way before Shadowkeep drops so I can post a New Light chapter. Right now, that's about 12 characters, meaning if I condense two or more into a single chapter, I can probably get around nine or ten chapters. **

**I've already scratched out a Cayde-6 chapter so I didn't include him in the count.**

**Now then, as promised, Part 5.**

_The Fifth time he saw her, the challenges had their claws in him._

Harry parried the training mannequin's sword strike and sliced to the side with his own bronze sword, the flash of his strike taking off its head. He planted his sword, _Abide the Return_, into the training mat of the Room of Requirement with a huff.

Dobby the House Elf appeared next to him in a pop of displaced air and offered him a water bottle.

Harry took the bottle with a nod of gratitude and Dobby disappeared again with an excited expression. The moment he left, Harry leaned against the sword and considered the events that had occurred in the past few days.

After his name had emerged from the Goblet of Fire, Harry had quickly sworn an oath of innocence on his magic before the mass of people present could draw their conclusions. Unsurprisingly despite this, the Slytherins had made him their target of bullying with the majority of them wearing the annoying Potter Stinks badges. Harry had quickly relieved them of the badges and had... disposed of them.

What had only mildly surprised Harry had been Ron's betrayal, even with the oath on his magic. The redhead had once again abandoned Harry, much like their second year. He had already given false testimony to the insect Rita Skeeter, who had quickly gained Harry's ire for the blatant falsehoods she had written about him after the Weighing of the Wands.

Harry made a mental note to deal with Skeeter in some way or another before the year was out. No need for the trash to continue spreading her poison.

He pulled his sword from the ground and began to wipe off the black slime that had ejected from the mannequin's neck-stump. A blue glow drew him from his work, and he turned to find Mara standing in front of the Room's only door, her eyes running over the room filled with Awoken swords.

"How is this possible?" She asked, running her hand over one of the pristine blades that perfectly replicated the ones of her people. "I did not give you one, nor did you take them."

"Magic," was Harry's response. He laughed at the annoyed twitching of her eyebrow. He ducked as she spun around with her own replica sword in hand.

Harry flipped backward as Mara stepped onto the mat, her sword raised and her free arm behind her back. "Prepare, my little light, and you might tell me what has caused you to train in this way," she said before she struck.

Harry told her of the Triwizard Tournament and what little of the bloody history he knew, their blades carving streaks through the air as the Solar energy within them burned. They danced around each other's strikes, trying to draw first blood. Their match ended when Harry managed to inflict a thin slice on Mara's knuckle after she had tried to scalp him. They both stored their blades and sat down on a bench the Room summoned.

Mara looked about the Room, enamored as it shifted and extended, the walls sinking into the floor to reveal the Room of Lost Things. "Magic is both amazing and an intolerable irritant."

Harry laughed as he took a drink from his water bottle. "This Room can do much. I once heard that it transformed into a bathroom to appease a late-night wanderer."

"Surely you jest," Mara said, a delicate eyebrow raised as her lips turned up slightly.

"I wish." Harry finished off the water and set it to the side, his expression now devoid of humor as he turned to her. "What do you think of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Honestly?" Harry nodded. "It seems to be a waste of time and money and is nothing but a blood sport only just below what those brutish Cabal practice."

"You know it's bad when the Cabal are the standard."

"My point is made even if you disregard the Cabal." Mara stood and picked up a wand covered in as much dust as the cabinet she had retrieved it from. She gave it a flick and it released a twisting beam of light and shadow before it disintegrated under her power. "I would be very surprised if a competitor does not die in the course of this event."

Harry stood and began to follow Mara as she walked down the aisles of forgotten and lost items. "I agree with you on that part. Even though it is a competition, cheating has always been rampant throughout history."

"Life is never fair. I thought you knew that by now," Mara said, her eyes fixed on a ceremonial dagger in her hand. She tossed it back onto the pile of rusty and shattered weapons.

"I do. I have a few contacts in the other houses of Hogwarts. I've been picking their brains since I was forced into this. Anything that they might know in relation to this competition, I'll know soon enough. Failing that, I could always kill the other three competitors in some way or another."

"If you do end up doing that, ensure you are discreet."

Harry pinched his nose and nodded. "I am not the idiotic first year anymore, Mara. I know how to make someone disappear, you taught me how to do that much. If these events are as deadly as the past ones have been, this will be child's play to rig."

The two of them passed an ugly statue with a silver diadem on it without a second glance.

Mara slowed to the point that Harry was walking alongside her and slapped him on the head. "Arrogance is unbecoming of you, my little light."

"It is not arrogance if I am indeed above these lesser beings."

Mara grabbed Harry's face and slammed him against a pillar, causing the nearby piles to shudder and lose some of their items. She peered into his eyes and frowned upon seeing the telltale marks of Darkness corruption at the edge of his eyelids. "You've been delving into the Deep, haven't you?"

"I have only ever been using what you taught me."

"I taught you to have balance, not be corrupted by that which you seek to destroy." Mara released Harry and he straightened himself. "Clearly your time around all this Light magic has been threatening this balance."

Harry snarled and flung his hands at her. Tendrils of Darkness flew from his fingertips at his mentor, who effortlessly batted them aside and summoned her own Darkness. He found himself bound against the pillar by ropes of shadow mere moments later.

Mara watched impassively as the shadows in Harry's eyes retreated and the underlying taint was absorbed by the ropes and sent back into her.

Harry shuddered and relaxed. The ropes disappeared and he slid down the pillar to his knees. He looked up at Mara, the rage in his eyes now replaced by regret. "I'm sorry, Mara."

The Queen of the Awoken sighed and slid down to sit next to him. Her hand found his head and she ran her fingers through his hair. "There is nothing to apologize for. If anything, the fault is mine this time. I should have realized that the Dark within you would find this castle to be an appealing feeding grounds and it would change you to act in its interests."

Harry nodded, the movement dislodging her fingers. "What would you recommend I do to counter it?"

Mara's fingers stopped their action as she closed her eyes and hummed. They opened a moment later and she stood. Walking to the window, she studied the surrounding forests. "The forests here house Dark Creatures?"

Harry stood and joined her. "Yes. Massive spiders inhabit some of the deeper parts alongside a dragon or two. Nothing like a Hive or Vex force though."

"Good."

That single word from her made him look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Use those Dark Creatures to feed your Light. Use it to burn them away," Mara said. An Orb of Light appeared over her hand. "When there is too much Light, Darkness descends to drown it out." The Orb was surrounded and caged by a Mote of Dark. "When the Dark swarms, the Light rises to burn it away." The Mote shattered and an Orb burned brightly before it disappeared. She looked down at him. "Use that cycle to balance yourself."

"I understand," Harry said.

Mara gave a small smile as she put her hand on his head. "Ensure that you do." She gently kissed his head as a blue glow surrounded her.

* * *

_The Fifth Time she saw him, she prepared for war_

Mara stood before the Wall of Wishes; arms crossed as she considered the blank Wall. Everything had been prepared. The King had been sighted just beyond Pluto's orbit and was making his way inward. Mara's scouts had noted that he was taking his time with an estimate that he'd be in orbit around Saturn within the week.

She only had a few more things to wrap up.

She pulled her faithful sidearm from its hiding place and fired several shots into the Wall.

Deeper in the Dreaming City, Riven cracked open one of her eyes and saw Mara's wish. The Ahamkara snorted and pushed her power into reality before going back to sleep.

Reality shrieked and the familiar blue glow shone behind Mara.

"Mara?" Harry asked, his worn hand-me-downs ruffled by the unexpected journey.

"Little Light," Mara said in greeting.

Before she could say anything, Harry had wrapped her in a hug. The Queen looked at her protege uncertainly before returning the gesture. This wasn't how she expected this meeting to go. The weathered copy of _The Tempest_ weighed heavily in her pocket.

"You were right."

"And what, pray tell, was I right about?" Mara asked.

"Cedric died in the final moments of the tournament."

Mara encouraged him to continue.

"Voldemort returned as well. He resurrected himself somehow with my blood." Harry stepped back and rolled up his sleeve to show her a new scar on his forearm. He twitched as she ran a digit down the length of it.

"What were the other components of the ritual?" She asked him, her mind alight with new considerations.

"A bone of his Father and the hand of his Servant. My blood was forcibly taken, the bone was unknowingly taken from the man's grave, and the hand was willingly given."

Mara released him and bit her thumb, eyes closed as she considered the ritual. She began to pace around the small room.

"There was also a potion in the cauldron and Voldemort himself was a Homunculus just before it. He wasn't bigger than an infant."

"A ritual involving equal parts Light and Dark," Mara said, her voice quiet as she chewed on the edge of her nail. "Interesting." She shook her head and turned back to Harry. "It is unfortunately out of my hands." She frowned. "War is upon my people once again. A Hive God approaches this system. I go to face him tomorrow."

"Why you? The Guardians have proven themselves time and again against larger threats. Crota and the Black Garden prove that," Harry asked.

Mara hesitated. "I have a plan, Harry. It relies upon the King's defense and the Guardian's reactions."

"You make it sound like you are going to die."

"It is almost certain."

"But why? Of the thousands on your side, why you?" Harry persisted.

Mara's face twisted in anger as she stepped forward to tower over him. "It is all part of the plan!"

Her shout echoed through the room and out into the caverns.

Mara blinked and stepped back from him, her face remorseful. "Harry, I-"

"Don't." Harry stood from where he had fallen back from her and dusted himself off. "I will not tell you what you shouldn't do. I was merely curious as to why you would seem so suicidal. If you want to be a cunt about it, fine by me." He stared at the Wall of Wishes and snapped his fingers.

Several symbols lit up at his prompting and stood ready to send him home.

"Just ensure that you don't take what you have for granted."

He stepped on the platform and was gone in a flash of blue.

Mara stared at the spot previously occupied by Harry and sighed. She dug out _The Tempest_ and stared at the worn cover art. Her eyes remained on it for a few moments before she dropped it on a rock and turned to walk out of the chamber.

**Just to clarify, even though it's one of my favorite pieces of armor lore in Forsaken, the Mark of the Great Hunt lore didn't happen in this story. If it did, it happened a few days after this section.**


	10. Balance - Arrival

**Disclaimer: Need I even say it?**

**Author's Note:**

**And thus the King arrives. Death follows him wherever he goes. Shall we see how this arc is affected?**

**I broke with the usual He saw/She saw format because I wanted them both to witness the power of Oryx. Of course, a little bit of him will bleed through into Harry's world. Isn't that a terrifyingly exciting thought?**

_When they saw each other, The King Arrived._

Mara stood on the bridge of her Ketch, her eyes focused upon the first waves of Galliots as they raced through Saturn's rings towards the fleet in the distance.

Oryx had arrived.

The Crow's had already reported Oryx's Taken appearing across the system and the Guardians were apparently caught off guard by the invasion.

Mara scoffed quietly at the thought.

Idealistic, dancing fools, all of them. They had their uses though.

She watched as the Galliots, her brother's amongst them, firing missiles upon the Dreadnaught only for them to have no effect.

Mara turned to her Techeuns and nodded.

Blue rifts formed between the three's hands and Mara channeled the power of those rifts out into the void.

Outside the Ketch in the vacuum of space, the seven Harbingers appeared and rushed forward.

Having exhausted herself from summoning and directing the Harbingers, Mara slumped back into the Techeuns' arms before she could catch herself. She stood to watch their weapons progress.

As they flew forward, the seven attracted the space debris and any unlucky ship to be caught in their gravity field before they slammed into the Dreadnaught's side, each Harbinger detonating and causing the debris to smash against the massive ship.

Mara stepped forward and squinted. The debris cleared and she sighed in disappointment with no trace of surprise. Not a scratch upon its horrific hull. She expected that much from the Hive God King. She could sense the tiny threads still connecting her to her Harbinger's echoes. She gave a grim smile.

The plan would progress.

She placed her hands on the railing and felt a tear run down her cheek. She never did get to tell-

A blue glow made her freeze.

_No._

* * *

Harry glared at Dolores Umbridge as she sat upon the Headmaster's throne in the Grand Hall. The dozens of people composing Dumbledore's Army surrounded him at their assigned desks, gasping in pain as they carved their skin away on the backs of their hands with the Blood Quills. The Inquisitorial Squad gleefully watched as they walked up and down the aisle.

Harry bit down his urge to tear Draco's smug grin off of his face and shove it down his throat. No, the blonde moron would have his comeuppance soon enough.

He ducked his head and smiled as he heard the faint crackling of fireworks coming from outside the Hall.

Up on the throne, Umbridge paused in her self-revelry at the sound.

While looking around the Hall like everyone else, Harry couldn't help but notice that the Weasley Twins were suspiciously absent from the group punishment.

Umbridge descended from the throne and quickly moved towards the door, which opened upon her approach.

As soon as she stepped into the frame, a miniature firework flew in front of her face, cheerful sparks spitting in all directions before it flew into the Great Hall and exploded over the students' heads.

Umbridge stepped out of doorway more and craned her head to see down the hallway. Her beady eyes bulged in shock as the missing Twins rocketed over her into the Great Hall. The two laughed and hollered insults at the Head Inquisitor as they threw more fireworks mid-flight, some of which exploded into Catherine Wheels and spawned massive dragons that rivaled the ones from the Triwizard Tournament.

One of the latter fireworks chased Umbridge back out of the Great Hall and exploded into multiple tracers, most of which slammed into the Educational Decrees that Umbridge had placed over the course of the year.

The Weasley's roared over Umbridge as she tried to restore order in the Great Hall and many of the students followed them, the Educational Decrees raining down like confetti.

Amidst all the celebrations and fireworks, no one noticed a blue glow die away.

* * *

Harry stumbled as the metal deck bucked beneath him. He fell flat onto his face with an ungraceful grunt.

"Who are you?" He heard an unfamiliar voice ask. He looked up into the blindfolded eyes of a Techeun and laughed awkwardly.

"No..." Mara whispered and Harry looked in her direction.

Her ghostly blue skin had seemingly turned several shades lighter as she looked at him, the faint trail of a tear rolling down her left cheek. "You shouldn't be here." She darted towards him and pulled him to his feet.

They all froze as the atmosphere of the bridge shifted. Mara turned back to the viewport and saw a massive sphere growing from the Dreadnaught. The pulse smashed through Saturn's ring, leaving a perfect circle in its wake. Just ahead of theirs, the pulse slammed into a Ketch and obliterated it, the Fallen ship simply ceasing to exist against the might of the High War.

Mara spun back around and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. She tossed him to Sedia, who caught him with a surprised grunt. "Take him home, Sedia, now!"

Sedia did so, triggering her selfgate.

Harry struggled against the Techeun's grip as Mara spun turned and faced the pulse. "Mara!" He reached for her as darkness crept into the edge of his vision.

Mara turned her head to look at him with a sad smile as he was pulled back into the selfgate.

"Mara!"

* * *

_The Journal of Unmaking. The Dark considers..._

_You are Harry Potter. Chosen One of the Light faction of Earth. Prophesized Dark Slayer. Your very word could have caused a war if you chose to. _

_You have been Taken. _

_Or have you?_

_Breathe, little light. You are not to be consumed today. _

_The King is content with his corruption of the City you and your Queen so dearly love. You have escaped his gaze. _

_Our mercy is not without cost, however. _

_Your parasite is ours. Every time you use this soul, you taste the Deep. _

_There is a knife before you. It is shaped like [freedom]. We leave it to you to choose your fate. Take it or Reject it. Define your new shape._

"He's waking up! Madame Pomfrey!" Harry heard Hermione yell. He couldn't hear anything else as he felt the cold of Voldemort's connection opening. It felt... wrong though. He could only hear Sirius' howls of pain through his mind.

* * *

Lord Voldemort gasped as he fell back into his throne. His connection to the Potter boy had worked marvelously, but something still felt wrong with it. Had the annoying brat figured out how to turn the connection against him? To make it feel as if he was being dragged through a cold pipe?

Voldemort stood and began pacing the empty throne room, rubbing the back of his head as he went.

As he was alone, no one noticed the flicker of shadows at the edge of the Dark Lord's eyelids.

_You are Lord Voldemort._


	11. Balance - Part 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership here.**

**Author's Note: **

**And thus the Balance burn continues. Once I wrap up Balance with tomorrow's chapter, I'll be running on a Tues/Fri upload schedule.**

**I also made a mistake with my count yesterday, as I forgot to include everyones favorite tentacle-y faced vendor. So that's thirteen characters I'm wanting to cover. **

**Enjoy.**

_The Sixth Time she appeared, he mourned his dogfather_

Harry was beginning to see a pattern to their visits to each other. Every time they appeared to each other, they were alone and tortured in some way or another.

As if to prove his point, a blue aura appeared in front of his bed in the Burrow the month before his sixth year. He lifted his head to see Mara step forward, but she looked... wrong.

The Queen of the Awoken now resembled a ghost as he knew the ones roaming the Hogwarts corridors. Her translucent form created wisps of light that fell off into the shadows of the room.

"I don't suppose you're here to haunt me then," he said, his voice filled with exhaustion.

"No," Mara began, "This was all part of the plan."

"Do tell." He stood and glared at her, fury ripping through him as he tried to grab her shoulder only to stumble through her. "Was it worth it? All the other Awoken-" Harry stopped and held his head. "I might not have been able to see everything going on up until that point, but I know you lead them to their deaths. You never make a move without considering the consequences. So, tell me, was it worth it?" His voice had long abandoned the pretense of silence and the frame of his bed and walls shivered at the power behind his words.

They both froze upon hearing someone ascending the stairs. A sharp knock on the door saw Mara turn invisible.

"Harry, are you all right, dear? I heard shouting," Molly asked as she poked her head in.

Harry gave a convincing sigh as he sat back down on the bed. "Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Just woke up from a nightmare. I just need a minute and then I'll go back to sleep."

The Weasley Matriarch didn't look convinced by his story but nodded. "Let me know if you need anything, Harry." She closed the door behind her as she left.

Harry waited for several seconds before he turned back to find Mara sitting on his bed. He snapped his fingers and a privacy ward settled around them. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, his voice lower despite the barrier. He waited and scowled when she did not answer. "Silence is your only defense? You always loved your riddles. Where is yours now?"

"Long ago, I dreamt I was in a bomb. There existed a sword wielded by Death as well."

"And there it is. Explain this madness of yours."

"The sword was one that constantly sharpened itself upon reality and thus was able to turn reality to Death's will."

Harry sighed and waved her off. "The Sword Logic. I am familiar. What does this have to do with your plan?"

"There are many paths to Godhood," Mara said simply. "I have walked one most of my life, partially unintentionally."

Harry snorted. "'Unintentionally.' Sure."

Mara stood and stared into his eyes. "I swear to you, my protege, that I speak the honest truth. The path I walk brings me close to the sword and in doing so, brings me closer to divinity."

"So this was all for power? Whose?" Harry asked.

"A sword can be a part of a bomb if it is the detonation mechanism."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel the rapidly approaching headache. "So you sought to hijack Oryx's power." He pointedly looked her ghostly form over. "How's that working for you?"

Mara puffed up slightly. "Almost perfectly. The king is dead, and his treasure is ripe for the taking. I need only return home to finish the plan."

"You are going back to the Dreaming City?" Mara nods. "Use caution. Oryx was there." Harry paused and steadied himself against the wall. "I think I was Taken."

Mara started to raise her hand to help him but faltered when he pushed off.

"Only I wasn't." He raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed at his scar. "I think the Deep did something to me. I'm just not sure what."

Mara tried to grab his shoulder only for her hand to pass through him.

"You didn't answer my question on the Awoken. Were their deaths worth it?"

Mara wove her hands together as she looked around the room. She started to pace. "You know of where the Awoken come from?" She saw his nod and continued to move. "When we returned to the Solar System, every Awoken wished to go to the Last City and help defend it, no matter the cost." She stopped and sat back down on the bed.

Harry copied her movement and sat to her right.

"When I told them that we were to face the King, many of them did so happily. When I asked my Coursairs, most of whom did not know of the Distributary as they had not yet been born, why, they told me of the friendships they had made in the last few months. The Guardians have made several friends in both Awoken and even some of the few loyal Wolves that remain," Mara said, amusement clear in her voice at the latter thought. "Most of all, they told me that they swore an oath to me. They swore to follow me into the howling dark, even if it meant that they would not return."

"Do you think those that died are content with their decision?" Harry asked.

Mara considered the question before she nodded. "The optimist in me, however small she may be, likes to think so. We will never know."

"Not unless Osiris is feeling generous with his Infinite Forest."

"It is not yet his." She warned him as he laughed but smiled along with him. She let him laugh for a few more moments. "Why are you mourning?" Harry froze. "Do not try to deny it. I had the same look in my eye when Sjur died."

At her first Wrath's name, Mara's eyes closed in pain.

Harry's eyes closed as well. "Sirius is dead. Killed in a fight to protect me. A fight that came from my own stupidity."

Mara's ghostly fingers traced his scar. "The Homunculus baited you?"

"Yes," Harry said, "and I fell for it gloriously. Another group of my friends are injured, and I do not know if they still see me as a friend."

"They will." His eyes met hers, filled with intrigue. "You have an annoyingly attractive presence. I thought myself above such trappings, but it would seem I am still open to such things." She placed a kiss on the side of his forehead, opposite his scar.

Harry felt the distortion on his forehead grow numb and refreshingly chilled.

"There's more."

"Oh?"

"There is a prophecy involving me."

"Oh, dear."

* * *

_The Sixth Time she saw him, they returned home._

The frigid wind of the space between Ascendant Realms battered Mara relentlessly as she dragged herself through the void, clinging to the thread of power that connected her back to her Throne.

She swore when a blue glow broke the flickering darkness. She released a hand from the thread and grabbed the scuff of Harry's robe when he materialized behind her.

The young Wizard released a startled yelp when he saw a lightning flash illuminate the void around them. He twisted slightly and wrapped his arms around Mara so that he hung from her back.

"Did I miss something?" He shouted into her ear.

"Not much. I've been following this strand ever since our last conversation." Mara shouted back.

"Wonderful." Harry yelled as he leaned up and grabbed the thread as well.

The thread lit in their hands and seemed to grow stronger. Mara tilted her head as the Light in it seemed to grow stronger. Her eyes widened in realization. "Hold on tight!" She managed to yell before the light brightened to the point that they both averted their eyes.

The duo was yanked forward as if they were being dragged behind a supercharged Sparrow. Harry caught flashes of three massive worms as they coiled around each other in the distance before they disappeared. He chanced a glance up at the thread and had enough time to shout in surprise before they both slammed into a portal of light.

Mara and Harry skid to a halt along a floor clearly of Awoken design.

Harry sat up with a groan and examined his surroundings. He frowned when he noticed Mara standing at the edge, her eyes fixed on the shattered state of her throne. He moved to stand beside her.

Mara set her hand against the archway that opened out into Eleusinia. "It is not enough that he corrupted the City," she whispered. She felt Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "He desecrated my throne world."

Harry looked out the archway and sucked in a breath through his teeth. He could see what once was. Pillars, gardens, and looming passageways stood resolute, but that which they supported was corrupted and was rotting away. The sky was as dark as night and flashed with the same unnatural lightning the Ascendant Realm had. A glow from Mara drew his attention as she was wreathed in energy before she stepped off the tower and began a slow glide down. He quickly imitated her actions and flew down after her.

They landed at the foot of the tower and Mara walked around a statue. She traced the stone imitation of Sjur Eido's face before her hand retreated.

Harry stood off to the side as Mara sat and crossed her legs in meditation. A distant howl draws his attention towards the darkened hallways ahead of them.

Mara's eyes open and she considers the hallway behind her. She stood and gestured to him. "Come, my little light," she said, "let us see what has become of my beloved city."

"I was Taken away only mere moments after I arrived through Sedia's selfgate. I know not how bad the damage is," Harry offered as they moved through the Shattered Throne.

The duo eventually arrived at another large portal through several back alleys and shortcuts only Mara knew about. They stepped through and found themselves in the Confluence. Mara guided them to another portal, and they stepped through.

Harry looked around once they stepped into open air and smiled at the sight of the Spine of Keres. "You did it, Mara. You guided us home."

"No." Her single word made him look at her. "Can you not feel it?" Her voice, usually light and confident, now carried the tremble of sorrow and anger.

Harry closed his eyes and felt what was disturbing his friend.

The balance of Light and Dark that the Dreaming City was built upon had been shifted. The twisting, creeping tendrils of the Dark played hell on Harry's senses and he felt it press down on his shoulders, as if someone had placed a massive bag of water upon his back that threatened to drown him.

His scar seemed to be drinking in the power surrounding them.

"Riven. Kalli. Shuro Chi. Sedia." Mara whispered, making him look to see her standing with her eyes closed. "They have all been Taken. Corrupted by that creature's will." Anger now dominated her tone before her eyes opened and she looked at the main spire of Riven's vault in the distance. "I cannot stay here."

"But where then will you go? You have no ship here, do you?" Harry asked.

Mara nodded towards the centermost spire where the Oracle Engine rested. "That is where salvation rests. I can only hope that it is not too late."

Harry nodded and the two made their way up the pathway.

**Comments and thoughts welcome. **


	12. Balance - Part 7

**Disclaimer: Rewind to previous chapters**

**Author's Note: **

**And thus the end of this arc arrives. **

**Not gonna lie, I struggled a bit with the question of how to end it. Various scenarios involving Petra and any other number of characters ran through my head, but I settled on a relatively easy one. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The Seventh Time he saw her, Death arrived_

Harry stood before the group of Death Eaters, all of whom were now standing from their places around the fire in the Forbidden Forest and were glancing between Harry and Voldemort.

The Dark Lord looked even more terrible, his sclera pitch black and having the occasional flicker of starlight appearing when he turned his head.

Harry recognized the signs of Taken corruption and now knew what the Deep had done in his fifth year.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort began, his voice soft, "the Boy Who Lived."

"Not exactly the title I want, admittedly," Harry said, his hands flexing at his sides.

Voldemort's head tilted to the side. "And what title was that?"

Harry smirked. "Queen-sworn."

Crackling Arc Light wrapped around him as he threw six bolts of lightning. Voldemort's Killing Curse struck him in the chest and sent him sprawling. All six shots landed on their targets.

The two giants, Yaxley, Dolohov, Fenrir, and Rowle all evaporated upon coming into contact with the wild energies of his shots as his body fell onto the cold ground.

* * *

Harry blinked and realized he was lying face-down on a rocky grey surface. He pushed himself up and looked around. Cool purple mists wrapped around his body, which he now realized had no protection against the thin atmosphere of the Tangled Shore.

He now wished he had clothes.

Barely had the thought crossed his mind before a suit of Reverie Dawn armor for a Warlock appeared in front of him. He quickly dressed but carried the Hood under his arm.

"I rather enjoyed that show." Harry turned to find Mara sitting on a rock behind him. The Queen flicked a stone she held out into the void, where it flew off into the void. She smiled at him as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Clearly." Harry rolled his eyes at her but noticed her new apparel. Gone was the dark fur lining she had worn at her back and it was now replaced by a white fur that stretched over her right shoulder. Her glowing yellow icon held the fur over her purple undersuit that glistened with starlight. He looked around at the desolate plains. "Any particular reason I'm here on the Shore? Not exactly my idea of an afterlife."

"You're not dead. Not yet anyways," Mara explained as she started to circle him. "You were struck with the Killing Curse and the Horcrux in your scar was destroyed. It caused your soul to lash out and reach for that which you desired most, sending your consciousness here."

"My dying wish was to see you on the Tangled Shore? The place of scum and villainy of this solar system? Perish the thought." Harry laughed at his own words while turning and examining the Shore. He missed Mara's own sad smile.

"I had a feeling that this would happen." Her words made him turn back to her. "Not arriving here on the Shore anyways." She stepped up to his side and stared at the Watchtower in the distance. "When I first met you all those years ago as a toddler, I knew that you had a parasite on your soul. You know me, I did my research upon returning to the solar system. I quietly made inquiries to my Techeuns and Thanatonauts across the system and tried to make a bargain with Riven to obtain the knowledge necessary to help you. All of them were dead ends." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I ultimately resigned myself to your death and made a bargain with Riven. Should you ever die, your soul would come here. The Ahamkara granted my wish and so we began to wait." She looked at Harry and nearly frowned at the contemplative and irritated expression on his face.

"All this time, you knew that Voldemort survived through a different means?" He asked. "You didn't think to tell me before this? I drew my own conclusions after we both experienced Death and I felt my connection to Voldemort change, but you could have saved me the trouble before then!"

"You were not exactly the most well-tempered student before that point. You're not helping the impression either." That caused Harry to pause.

"All right, fair enough," he admitted before sitting on a rock. "I wish you trusted me more, but I can understand your reasoning."

Mara set her hand on his shoulder. "Often when we guess at other's motives, we reveal only our own."

"I am content in knowing that you do what is right for your people, no matter if they are Awoken or Earthborn, even if you don't admit it."

"Perhaps," Mara said cryptically.

Harry couldn't help but snort. "So, what now? I get the choice of moving on or going back?"

"In a way." He looked at her. "You still have a duty to go back and burn away the corruption that Voldemort is. Afterward, I believe you may do what you wish."

"Even if I wish to come here?" Harry asked.

Mara cocked her head. "I fail to see why you would. You have what you need in 1997 and it is everything compared to the wastes that the Dreaming City has become."

"You need my help, my Queen. That's enough of a reason for me."

* * *

Harry waited.

He waited when Narcissa Malfoy begged to know Draco's status. He waited through Voldemort's declaration of triumph and his subsequent desecration of Harry's supposed corpse. He waited as the group made their way up to the castle. He waited through Voldemort's speech to the survivors.

He would wait no longer.

Hagrid yelped and dropped Harry as his form burned with Solar Light and wings of fire erupted from his back.

Harry fell to his feet and burst towards Voldemort, a flaming sword in hand. He swung down and a wave of flame roasted several of the Death Eaters and their allies. He flung his sword at Voldemort, who ducked under it.

The corrupted Dark Lord froze when he heard the hiss of an impaled Nagini, Harry's fire sword stuck through the snake which made her burn. Voldemort screamed in anger as he lifted his wand towards Harry.

Harry slapped the man's hand aside and stabbed him through the heart.

The Boy Who Lived had to give his opponent credit. Voldemort managed to glare at him in anger one last time before he screamed again, this time in pain and agony as he burned away.

A scream not far from them made Harry roll his eyes. "So much screaming today," he muttered as he drew a Waking Vigil and shot the screaming Bellatrix between the eyes. He glared at the remaining Death Eaters before glancing back at the stunned Hogwarts students and staff. "Forward!" He roared before charging the Death Eater lines.

His call rang out in the morning light and roused the rest to follow him.

* * *

_The Seventh time she saw him, they stepped into the infinite_

Mara stood facing the galaxy that was the backdrop of her Court. She contemplated all that had happened since she had met Harry's soul on the Tangled Shore. The Hunter Vanguard had fallen just over five weeks ago and the Reef had fallen into further disarray when the Prison of Elders fell into the hands of Cayde's killers. She had watched the events of the past weeks through the Oracle Engine and had quietly applauded the Guardian's thirst for vengeance when they killed each of the Barons. She had stopped applauding when the final act occurred.

Uldren was dead.

By Petra's hand or the Guardian's, Mara did not care as she had stopped watching the moment Uldren had been swallowed by that disgusting Taken Servitor. Her brother had died the moment he had been ensnared by the Black Garden. She had seen the seed implanted in his heart but had hoped he might be swayed back to the Awoken's fold.

She saw her folly now and mourned him for it.

She turned back to the cause of her current problem and sighed.

Riven's crystal-encased heart pumped quietly every once in a while, the organ no longer pumping blood, but reality itself.

Mara watched small tears in reality open under the orb's surface only to blink out mere moments later.

A blue glow ignited in the Oracle Engine's gateway and spat out Harry Potter, who skidded to a halt face down.

The-Man-Who-Conquered stood with a groan, rubbing his face.

Mara quietly admired him as she moved to him. His face was now devoid of the cheap glasses he had been condemned to wear most of his childhood and he was wearing the same Reverie Dawn armor she had gifted his soul.

Harry rubbed his nose as he looked at her with a smile before glancing at the backdrop. "Well, your outfit suddenly makes a lot more sense." He gestured towards her undersuit.

Mara schooled her features even though she could feel the heat beginning to creep up her neck. "Indeed." She walked over to the table and put Riven's Heart between them.

Harry looked at the pulsing item, confusion etched into his face. "What is this? What has happened in the short time since we last saw each other?"

Mara sighed as she trailed a finger over the Heart, its luminescence brightening at her touch. "Both Riven and my brother are dead. Both as a result of outside corruption, though my brother was corrupted long ago."

"The Taken." Mara nodded at his words. "Mara, I'm so sorry." He stepped forward only to be cut off by her raised hand.

"I do not need comfort at this moment, Harry. What I need is to tell a truth." Harry's eyes sparked with curiosity. She gestured at the Heart. "The Guardians killed both my brother and Riven, the former out of vengeance and the latter because of my order. This is her Heart. Even now it reveals secrets that Riven long held from the moment she arrived in the Reef."

"Ahamkara magic transcends life and death," Harry said, a hint of warning in his tone as his eyes flashed at the crystal orb.

Mara acknowledged his concern with a nod. "Indeed. It transcends time and space as well." She waited for his eyes to widen. "I had a moment of arrogance in the Gardens when you first arrived here. I thought Riven would heed my words and will to stay her own desires, but I was foolish to deny that Ahamkara her nature. She tasted our wish to be together, yours most especially, and granted it. She reached beyond time and space and wove our threads together into this connection we share before we even knew of each other. I now know how to manipulate it to our advantage."

"Do you regret meeting me?" Harry asked bluntly.

Mara's eyes widened as she realized the implications of her words and she stepped to his side, her hands now cradling his face. "Never, my little light. Ours is a song that Riven weaved together in the past, present and future. Now that I know how she did so, I can offer you a choice." She reached back to the portal he had exited, and a blue portal appeared in it. Unlike the usual Awoken portal, this one was a much deeper blue with darkness at the center and spun not dissimilar to a hurricane. "Through that portal is your home. Great Britain in the late 1990s awaits you. You may come and go as you please, provided I am available of course."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Harry asked. Upon seeing her wince and not look at him, he gently guided her gaze back to him with a knuckle under her chin.

Mara's indominable mask cracked and she leaned into him. She felt his arms wrap around her slowly, uncertainly. "We have entered the infinite. When Riven died, she activated one final wish with her death. The City is cursed into a time loop. Every three weeks the cycle resets and my people suffer because of it."

Harry tightened his hold on her as tears flowed down her face.

"So many of my people will die. The worst part of it is that I cannot do anything without being caught in the loop as well. The only way we could beat it is if we abandon the City to the Taken and their Hive masters."

"Never." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "You are Mara Sov, manipulator of mighty Kells and a trickster that came within a finger brush of Godhood. You will figure something out."

Mara scowled and butted her head against his chest. She noted with irritation that he had long surpassed her in the height department. "I never did those things alone. I had Riven, my Techeuns and over ten thousand Corsairs at my back to help."

"Well, I suppose having a Mage on your side will make a better difference then."

She looked him dead in the eye and jabbed him in the chest. "Harry James Potter. Consider your next actions carefully. Should you choose to remain here, I will strip this dimensional knowledge from Riven's Heart and my own mind and destroy the secret. Never again will you see your homeland the way it was. You will only ever see a Shell of What Was," she told him, her voice steely and resolute while her eyes glowed brightly. "Should you remain here, I will expect you to fight for me." His next action caught her off guard.

He dipped his head and kissed her on the forehead before he stepped back and knelt. Mara was somewhat stunned by the kiss and could only watch as he withdrew a knife and slit his palm. The blood pooled in his raised hand and his own eyes glowed with power. "On my magic and on my life, to fight for Mara Sov and the Awoken until death comes to claim me, I do so swear. So mote it be." His magic danced along his body to the blood and burned bright. When it faded, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a steaming outline of Mara's sigil.

Her eyes moistened at the gesture and she took his now healed hand to pull him to his feet. "I hate you so much right now." She slapped him across the face, but he didn't react. Mara growled but relented. "I require only one more promise from you."

"Anything."

"Resist me. Do not worship me. When you do, you yield everything in service to me. I hate it when that happens." Mara stole the knife from Harry's belt and swiped it across her own palm. "I, Mara Sov, swear to fight for you and lead my people until Death. On my powers of Light and Dark, I swear this." Her palms lit with the powers of Light and Dark before fading. She grabbed his face as a jagged lightning bolt hissed into existence on her left arm while her own sigil appeared on her right.

Harry stared at the sigils as she rested her forehead against his. "Bloody insane woman," he muttered and wrapped his arms around her again.

* * *

The Guardian stepped through the portal and looked around. They straightened upon seeing Mara sitting on her throne while another person stood next to her in Warlock armor.

"Come closer, Lightbearer," Mara commanded.

The Guardian did so, and their Ghost appeared over their shoulder. "It's done. The curse is broken."

Mara gave a dry chuckle as she glanced at her Warlock. "It thinks itself so wise." She turned her gaze back to the two visitors. "We all played right into her hands, beginning with my beloved baby brother." She looked down at that and the Warlock placed a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his and returned her gaze to the Guardian. "There are those who are more dangerous dead than alive and those who win when we believe they've lost."

"You enter the infinite, Lightbearer. This will all happen again, and again, and again. You bear witness to the fate of my people."

"Then fight with us," the Ghost said.

Mara smiled. "Oh, but I do. Petra Venj is my Wrath and this-" she gestured at her Warlock, who stepped forward and removed his helmet. "-is my Queensworn Champion."

The Guardian's eyes widened, and their Ghost spun his petals in confusion. "Why is human fighting for the Awoken? You're not a Guardian."

The Warlock stepped up to the Guardian and smirked. Said Guardian had to fight down the chill of discomfort. That smirk reminded them too much of Uldren Sov.

"I am Harry Potter. I am sworn to Mara Sov for teaching me how to walk the line between Light and Dark. I hope we can work in balance, oh Guardian friend mine."

**And done.**

**Quick note, I probably won't do another long story arc like this again for a while. As I have said before, I have plans to try and get a chapter out for the main vendors of D2 before New Light drops so I can drop a chapter honoring it. **

**I also will not be including Petra in the chapters as I feel that the Awoken have gotten enough screen time with this arc. If I have time, I guess I'll scratch up an interaction between them going off of this story arc. **

**I have a plan to connect Shaxx, Holliday, Saladin, and Zavala in one story arc, more than likely in that order. That one will appear probably next week after I post the Cayde-6 chapter. That one will be short, but I think you might like it.**

**As always, your thoughts and comments are welcome in the reviews and I will try to take any commentary/advice on this arc and apply it going forward.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Journal

**Disclaimer: You know the music, time to dance**

**Author's note: Ah, boredom. Thou art a foul mistress. I've come to the point in time where Destiny is boring to me. I've only seen this kind of power once before. **

**Enjoy this Cayde chapter. It's a shorter one, but I've got the Shaxx chapter ready for next week, provided Hurricane Dorian doesn't arrive a day early. (I'm holed up in Orlando, fyi. Got my canned tuna and everything all ready.) **

**See you all Starside.**

_**"He never talked about what happened to him on Nessus. I regret not pushing him to talk to someone other than his Ghost." -Ikora Rey to Amanda Holliday shortly after Cayde's Funeral**_

_So, Ikora's been bugging me to talk about what happened on Nessus. I enjoy her care for me as much as the next guy, but that is just one can of worms I'm not willing to open, due to the possibilities._

_No, I don't mean like that thing you killed off on Mars. Nice work, by the way._

_Returning to the heart of the matter. Nessus. AKA home of our friend Failsafe and the questionable Emperor Calus. That guy still gives me the creeps._

_Hm? Oh, right. Getting off-topic again. Man, I'm turning into Banshee. _

_Fine, I'll get to it. _

_I don't want to talk about this because of what the Vex showed me. Failsafe showed you her audio logs of our interactions between my jumps, right? Nosy AI. _

_When I first got caught in the time loop, the Vex threw me into a simulation first while they decided what to do with me. As I was Lightless at the time, I didn't have the benefit of turning them down. _

_Sundance kept getting strange readings from the simulation. _

_I showed a few of them to Sagira while she was inhabiting your Ghost later on and you must have fried something in the transfer, buddy, because she started gibbering on about time travel, can you believe it?_

_So there we were in some forest, dead of night. Sundance and I started on a little nighttime stroll. We tried figuring out where we were, but I, being the masterful Hunter that I am, recognized our location as near the EDZ. I started heading for this old village I knew of, a really great place with good people. Served great beer too. _

_As we're moving, I hear screaming that didn't sound too distant from what I heard coming from the City when the Legion came and tore us a new one. _

_Being the nnobleman I was, I rushed to investigate. _

_Hey, don't roll your eye at me, Sundance! Just because I might have hid behind a tree in that whole encounter doesn't mean I didn't do anything. _

_So there's these two kids standing in a clearing, a ginger and this one kid who looked like a stick. Nothing unnatural about them. _

_The things they were facing down though? Ooh, I'm getting shivers just thinking about them. _

_Big ass Spiders. Biggest one looked around the size of that Ta'aurc guy you killed a few years back. Crazy thing about it was that the big one was actually talking to these kids. _

_Ginger is quaking in his books, shivering so bad I could hear his teeth chattering from over twenty feet away. Twig though keeps his wits about him and is actually a reasonably civil conversation with the thing. _

_Right when I'm questioning my own sanity on the matter, Itsy Bitsy decides that he's done enough talking for the evening and tells his kids to eat the human kids. _

_Ginger's still shaking his ass off when Twig grabs him and they start running. _

_The horde behind them actually catches up to them and nearly gets them before yours truly makes a grand entrance. _

_I jumped onto the back of one of those monsters and used Ace to blow it's head to bits. Think an eye or two got in my mouth, disgustingly enough. _

_Must have surprised the horde with that move because they held back long enough for me to grab both those kids and make a run for it. _

_We get about twenty feet away before the horde realizes we're getting away and they book it after us. Keep in mind that I was still carrying Twig and Ginger through all of this and they're both screaming their heads off, Ginger especially when he drops some sort of pet rat or something and it gets caught up in the horde. Don't know if it made it out or not. _

_Rats aside, this horde is nearly at our backs again and I'm considering sending these two screamers ahead to buy them some time. Right after I'm thinking this, this air horn comes out of nowhere with a ferocity that'd have Shaxx swooning. _

_I kid you not with this next part, but this filthy looking blue car, most hideous and beautiful looking thing I'd ever seen in that moment, bursts out of the forest and starts mowing down these spiders. _

_I must have dropped these two kids at some point because Ginger started rambling on about how his family car had come to save them. _

_We jumped into that thing when it swung around and we got out of there faster than you could say "Glimmer." _

_Next thing I know, I'm back on Nessus in the time loop talking with Failsafe like nothing happened. _

_See why I don't talk about this kind of stuff? That whole thing sounds like something you'd have on a weekend, kid. Grade "A" weird._


	14. The Announcer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the universes of Harry Potter or Destiny. I wish I had some part in them though.**

**Author's Note: **

**The beginning of a new Arc! I originally planned for everything after Balance to return to the one-shot setup, but I couldn't help myself after writing this chapter. A glorious snowball downhill! I expect this arc to last about five chapters, maybe six. **

**Provided nothing goes wrong with Dorian in the next 48 hours, I'll post the next chapter on Friday. **

**Enjoy.**

Harry Potter shivered against the cold November air as he and Professor McGonagall hurried down the stone steps towards a tent set up against the dragon enclosure.

"Now, keep a cool head in the arena, Potter. We've got trained professionals standing by ready to subdue the beasts should they get out of hand. Are you doing all right." They came to the tent and McGonagall stopped outside. "You'll be waiting in here with the other Champions." Her face twisted into an annoyed scowl. "Unfortunately, Mr. Bagman is indisposed at the moment and we've had to scramble in the last few hours to find a suitable tournament host. He's on his way and has sent word that he should be arriving shortly." She waved him into the tent and Harry entered with a nod to her. "Good luck, Potter."

The three other champions stood or sat at various points inside the tent. Fleur looked pale as she paced nervously in a corner. Krum leaned against one of the tent poles, his face stonier than usual. Cedric paced the length of the tent. Upon hearing him enter, Cedric turned and gave Harry a nervous smile, which Harry returned.

Harry backed up against one side of the tent as a thousand pairs of footsteps thundered past the tent, the chatter rising to near-deafening levels as they passed. The footsteps and voices receded, and Harry leaned up against one of the wall poles.

_Psst!_

Harry started and looked at the wall.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione's voice filtered through the canvas.

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?" Harry grunted at her question. "The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to-"

"Battle a dragon. I know."

Hermione whimpered and the canvas parted before her as she threw her arms around him.

The flash of a camera drew their attention to the opposite side of the tent where Rita Skeeter and her camera man stood, the latter's device smoking from the flash. "Ah, young love," the spectacle-wearing reporter simpered as she swayed in, her poison green quill floating over her shoulder. "How... stirring." The quill scratched away at the parchment it was floating on.

Harry faintly registered a set of earth-shaking footsteps behind his wall of the tent through the rising anger and irritation at the woman in front of him.

"If everything goes unfortunately, you two might even make the first page!" The reporter looked like she was about to start salivating at the prospect of such an occurrence.

Harry felt the owner of the footsteps pause right behind him and involuntarily shivered at the sheer presence this person had.

An orange and white armored arm burst through the canvas and flew over Harry and Hermione's shoulders to grab Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill. The quill seemed to wail as its captor's fist crackled with lightning, igniting the green writing implement and reducing it to ash.

Harry and Hermione spun around as the arm retreated and opened the tent to its owner. The entire group balked at the size of the man as he ducked to allow a single horn from his helmet to miss the tent. All of them missed how Skeeter had turned a pasty white upon seeing him.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked comes this way. Double! Double toil and trouble! Fire burn and Crucible bubble!" The mountain of a man declared as he straightened up and focused on Skeeter. "I travel long and far to grant the boon of an old friend, and what do I find? The most disgusting insect in all of Britain! Begone, Skeeter before I repeat what happened to your predecessor!"

The reporter stammered and sprinted for the exit behind the man. Her cameraman sputtered and quickly followed.

The armored arm descended on the man's camera as he passed, a lightning bolt jumping to the camera and melting the film.

Its owner wailed at the loss of the film but kept running.

The man laughed loud as he turned to watch them run, revealing to the Champions a large sword with a blazing edge. He turned back to them after the last laugh. "Greetings and Salutations, young Champions! I am Lord Shaxx, Overseer of the Auror physical training regimen, known as the Crucible." He stopped upon noticing Hermione. "I was told there were four Champions awaiting me."

Hermione stammered and quickly excused herself. She scooted around Shaxx and was gone.

Any further conversation was cut off by the three Heads of School entering through the same entrance Skeeter had just come through. Dumbledore smiled at the sight of Shaxx while Karkaroff and Maxine paused. The old headmaster quickly made his way over to the massive Crucible handler and shook his hand warmly. "Shaxx, my old friend, it heartens me to see you so well."

Shaxx laughed again as he returned the gesture. "Albus, when you asked me to come to oversee this tournament, I could hardly resist. I do wonder why you did not just call upon my own mentor, as he would have been more available than I."

Dumbledore shook his head with a sigh. "We tried to contact him, but he must have been at the Iron Temple again. We both know he'd never be able to make it in time. We considered your brother-student, but..."

"Zavala would probably put the dragons to sleep with his voice, I know. It is fine either way."

A cleared voice made them look back to the entrance where a visibly annoyed Barty Crouch Sr stood. Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, yes. I suppose catching up will have to wait until later this evening if you don't mind staying for the feast." He looked at Shaxx expectantly, only to frown when the man laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get the public to see my face, old man. In any case," Shaxx turned back to the Champions and spread his arms. "Friends, Champions, countrymen, lend me your ears! I've come to ensure that the public is sufficiently informed of each of these brave and foolish warriors' actions! In this glorious first task, you are required to face off against a dragon in a bid to acquire a golden egg from her nest." He glanced around and smiled beneath his helm at the pale faces. "Now then," Shaxx took a cloth sack from Crouch's outstretched hand and offered it to Fleur. "For the fairest first." He nodded when she pulled out the miniature Welsh Green, a marker with a silver number two tied around its neck. "Welsh Green. Calm little things that normally avoid humans." Shaxx offered the bag to Krum, who drew out a- "Chinese Fireball. Clever little buggers. Avoid being in their sightlines." A number three bounced around on the miniature's back as it tried to savage Krum's thumb through his glove.

Cedric's hand dipped into the bag and lifted up.

"Swedish Short-Snout. Fast things that have a fire that burns hot. Stay on your toes, little one."

Cedric managed a shaky nod as he set the miniature on a stand where it curled up, its silver number one lying next to it.

Harry already knew what was coming, so he dipped his hand into the bag and yanked out the Hungarian Horntail.

"The Hungarian Horntail. Nastiest one of the group here. They regularly go after humans whenever they get the chance." A silver number four dangled from its owner's neck as the miniature simply stared up at him and sat in his hand. "Best advice: don't take any unnecessary risk, little one." Shaxx's gauntlet settled onto Harry's head and ruffled his hair.

Harry didn't feel reassured as the handler turned back to Cedric.

"Now then, Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, that will be your cue to-"

Said cannon shot rocked the tent and sent the majority of the unbalanced people, being everyone but Shaxx, stumbling. Said Titan merely laughed loudly and gestured for Cedric to follow him out of the tent.

Harry flopped back onto one of the cots in the corner, his hands shaking slightly as he continued to hold the Horntail miniature in his hands. Said miniature merely stared at him with calculating eyes, as if it were mocking him by doing this simple action. Harry was struck by the sudden desire to kill the miniature in the hope that the creature it imitated would die as well.

Shaxx's booming voice knocked him from his murderous desires and he glared down at the miniature, which seemed to be smirking at him now. "Welcome, students of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts! May each of your champions learn from these experiences and fight for the glory of victory!" The crowd roared at Shaxx's words. "First up, Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory, facing down against the Swedish Short-Snout!" The crowd roared its approval as the Short-Snout's roars joined theirs. "Mr. Diggory, begin when you so wish!"

The next several minutes were pure torture for Harry as the crowd collectively shouted its approval or dismay at Cedric's actions. The torment wasn't helped by Shaxx's listing of Cedric's actions, punctuated by several excited roars from the Titan every time Cedric got a hit in against the massive reptile. The crowd and Shaxx finally roared in a way that could only indicate Cedric's success.

Fleur stood and made her way to the exit.

The process repeated itself for Fleur and then Krum. Harry tried to control his trembling hands by clenching and unclenching, but the tremors remained.

With a final roar of "_Fantastic Work!_" from Shaxx and a pained one from the Chinese Fireball, Harry stood and began to make his way to the tent exit. He passed through the gates and stepped into the rocky arena. A thousand screaming faces stood in the newly constructed stands that towered over the arena.

Harry looked around and saw the Horntail crouched over a nest of four concrete grey eggs.

The dragon spotted him as he ducked into cover and spat fire at him as he went.

"There's nothing wrong with hiding until you're confident of your plan, but I'll see it. I'll see it every time!" Shaxx roared from his spot in the stands.

Harry mentally cursed the mountain of a man as he lifted his wand to the sky. "_Accio Firebolt!_" He shouted before he ducked back into cover against a spout of flames from the Horntail.

The beast strained against its restraints as it tried to crawl over to where he was hidden.

Harry could only try to make himself smaller against the rock. He chanced a glance out and spotted his Firebolt rocketing towards him from the castle. He watched it for a moment before the dragon's fire forced him back behind cover. He jumped from behind the rock at just the right moment and came down on his broomstick.

* * *

Shaxx watched the small Potter boy dart around in the air before he was forced to flee from the dragon, whose chain had snapped and was now chasing him.

The Titan made a note to visit the one in charge of the restraints as he shouted his approval of Harry's plan.

"And who said that Wizards are better with books than in the air?!" He boomed. His eyes widened in shock and he ducked in time to avoid Harry, who flew through where Shaxx's head had been mere seconds ago. He rolled to the side as the dragon followed after the boy, its spiked tail smashing through the stands as it did so. Shaxx helped McGonagall up before he jumped up along the path of destruction to watch Harry and the Horntail dive and weave through the spires of Hogwarts.

Several tense moments passed when they disappeared from his sight behind the ridge between the school and the arena.

The Crucible Master released a loud laugh when he saw Harry crest the hill by himself and the crowd joined his noise by cheering for The-Boy-Who-Lived as he swooped down and snatched up the Golden Egg.

His laughter died when a familiar roar broke through the crowd's cheers, which quickly turned to screams as the Horntail dived from the clouds towards Harry, who dove out of the way only for the dragon's wing to clip the end of his broom and send him sprawling across the rocks. The dragon roared as it landed and spun to pounce on Harry.

Shaxx sprinted into the arena.

* * *

Harry raised his hands over his head and closed his eyes in preparation for the end. The expected end never came, and Harry opened his eyes to find Shaxx hunched over him, his sword acting as a lever against a struggling Horntail as it tried to overpower the Titan.

Shaxx looked down at Harry and grunted, not in exertion but intrigue. "You could give my Redjacks a lesson in Aerial Control. Come find me after this tournament is over. I know someone who could really help you develop that skill."

With his piece said, Shaxx spun, his sword still in hand and landed a solid punch between the Horntails eyes.

Everyone in the stands gaped in shock as the easily six-ton dragon was thrown away by the Titan's fist, which now crackled with lightning.

Shaxx's laughter rang across the mountain alongside the Horntail's yelps of pain and anger.

**Arcite-9940: COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE. THE CRUCIBLE ALWAYS NEEDS MORE FIGHTERS.**


	15. The Pilot

**Disclaimer: I have no more ownership over these two IPs than My Name is Byf. BYF FOR THE NEW SPEAKER OF THE TOWER!**

**Author's Note: **

**(Rises from smoke) I LIVE!**

**Dorian's come and gone from my neck of the woods, so it's back to business as usual. Classes are taking up time for me, so I'll try to keep to the schedule as best as I can. I might end up in a crunch the week before Shadowkeep, so who knows how things go.**

**As of two days ago, we all acknowledged the one year anniversary of Forsaken and mourned the passing of Cayde-6. RIP Cayde.**

**On that note, enjoy.**

Harry paced the length of the corridor, his mind swirling from the events that had occurred in the past week.

The Third Task... Cedric's Death... Voldemort's return from the dead...

Harry stopped to allow a group of first-years to scurry by. He felt the earth tremble softly behind him and turned to see Lord Shaxx step out of the Charms classroom.

"Pass on the word to Dumbledore that my Redjacks will be standing by if he needs them, Filius. I'm telling you he will need them, mark my words." The Titan closed the door behind him and noticed Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was hoping to run into you." The Crucible overseer waved him to follow. "Walk with me. I wanted to offer you something before I left later today. Tournament's over, you see, so I'm not needed here."

Harry nodded his understanding as they made their way down towards the exit. "You mentioned someone possibly training me."

Shaxx laughed at that. "Not me, never me! The person I have in mind is much more uniquely skilled to train you in the right tools for the coming war." He paused and shook his head. "And believe me, there will be a war if what I've heard from the teachers is true." He broke the serious tone by laughing again. "Besides, you wouldn't survive a day in my Crucible as you are."

Harry puffed up at the slight against him. "I've done all right, I think. I've gone up against Voldemort three times and survived!"

"By luck on all three accounts, I imagine. Your friends have helped too, yes?" At Harry's downtrodden expression, Shaxx sighed and patted the boy's head. "Tell you what. When the time comes to return home, I'll be waiting with the person you'll train with to take you to our training grounds for the summer. I could get permission from your guardians and we could go from there, what do you say?"

"They'd probably tell you right now if you went to their house and asked. They'd give me up in a heartbeat."

Shaxx only glanced at Harry but didn't comment on his words. "Regardless, I'll be waiting outside Platform Nine and Three Quarters when you arrive. Talk it over with that Dogfather of yours but leave Dumbledore out of it, will you? The old man's mind is starting to go in his old age and this new conflict won't do him any good." He patted Harry on the shoulder as he left him at the door.

Harry looked up at the roar of a jet engine to see a large jet that reminded him of a military Osprey appear over Shaxx. He gaped when the man disappeared in a sparkle of light and the jet flew away with a roar of its engines.

* * *

_Harry, _

_I've thought about what you told me in your letter. Shaxx and his crew appeared in the last year of the war, just after you were born. He never made his loyalties clear, but the Muggle government apparently vouches for him. _

_In my eyes, his loyalty to the Queen makes him more appealing than your relatives. Ask him if you could stay for a month and if you don't like it at any point, use this mirror I packed. The Marauders made them with the help of your mother and can be used similarly to a Floo to talk to each other. Just say my name and I'll answer, provided I'm available._

_Stay safe, pup._

_Sirius_

* * *

Harry stepped through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters and blinked in surprise.

True to his word, the Crucible overseer was waiting for him but he was also be approached by a number of different people, all of who were taking pictures with the massive Titan.

The camera was being operated by a laughing blond woman dressed in something that one might find in a mechanics shop, a pair of heavy gloves tucked into her waist. Said woman finished the latest photo as Shaxx noticed Harry and indicated as such, making her turn towards him. She smiled and passed the camera back to its owner and walked towards him. She extended her hand to him. "You must be the Harry Potter everyone's up in arms about. Shaxx talked about you for a straight three hours before I finally threw him at Zavala and Saladin to get him to shut up. Name's Amanda, Amanda Holliday."

Harry shook her hand. "I didn't think he'd be that excited about showing me a teacher."

Amanda laughed as Shaxx made his way towards them. "That's Shaxx for you. Always wants to bring out the best in people through training in some form or another. His heart's in the right place."

"Harry, good to see you. Have you considered my offer?" Shaxx asked upon reaching them.

Amanda adopted a look of false shock. "You actually gave him a choice, Shaxx? You didn't just strongarm him into it like you did the others at Twilight Gap?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"We were embattled, what did you expect us to do? We'd all be speaking Fallen by now if I hadn't!" Shaxx boomed. He turned back to Harry. "Now then, have you decided?"

"Yeah. I talked it over with my godfather and he suggested I go for a month and then decide where to go from there," Harry replied.

Amanda looked pensive, her hand coming up to scratch at her chin. "A month, huh? It'll be a bit of a crunch, but I can work with that." She noticed Harry's flabbergasted expression and flashed a grin. "What, you think that I'm just a mechanic? No way, kid. You're looking at Felwinter Peak's resident flying ace for the foreseeable future."

Shaxx broke in with a booming laugh. "That won't last long if I know you. You're as much a taskmaster as I am at times!"

"Keep laughing, big guy. Not all of us need the Light to knock a Guardian on their ass," Amanda shot back with a jab to his ribs.

Shaxx's laugh turned to a huff at the blow and he looked around the station. "So, where's your family, Harry? I still have to acquire their permission to take you away for the summer. Even got a form Zavala helped me with." A piece of paper appeared in Shaxx's hand with a muted flash.

Harry quickly checked to see that no one had noticed the unusual activity and breathed a sigh of relief when no one shouted in surprise. He looked around the station and quickly located the Dursleys. "They're over there."

Shaxx and Amanda looked over and their eyebrows twitched, Shaxx's hidden behind his helm.

The father and son of the Dursley's looked positively livid at having to endure another trip to the train station and when they saw Harry approaching with two other people, one of whom was clad in bright orange and white armor, they looked even worse.

Petunia looked caught between fainting and imitating a cherry while Vernon was turning an unhealthy shade of purple. Dudley cowered behind his parents upon seeing the Plasteel-clad Titan.

"Greetings and Salutations, relatives of Harry! It is always a pleasure to meet new people." Shaxx boomed his greeting, his hand extended in greeting. "I am Lord Shaxx, handler of the Crucible training arena."

Vernon shook the hand with barely disguised disgust and wiped it off on his pants after. "What do you want with us... sir?" The last word was added as if it were an afterthought.

Shaxx ignored the faux pas and pulled out the piece of paper. "You see, young Harry caught my attention this last year and I offered him an apprenticeship for this summer."

Vernon's eyes gleamed. "What's in it for us?"

Shaxx paused, taken aback by the question before he continued. "He'd stay at my place of residence for the next month. If he enjoys his time there, he is welcome to stay until the next school year. If he does not, his godfather will take him in for the remainder of the summer holiday."

The Dursley's looked as if Christmas had come early.

* * *

Harry was pushed back against his padded jumpseat by the force of the Hawk's engines.

Seated next to him, Shaxx laughed at Harry's obvious discomfort while his Ghost hovered over the Titan's shoulder.

After the Dursley's had fled the station gleefully with a copy of the agreement, Amanda had guided them to a nearby hidden hanger where they had boarded her dropship and departed.

Harry had spent the majority of the six-hour flight to Kazakhstan asleep, as they had departed later in the evening, and had only awoken long enough to fully experience the power of the Hawk as they descended. His stomach flipped and pressed up against the back of his throat as Amanda pressed the ship into a nose-dive.

It didn't help that both Shaxx and Amanda were laughing as if they had just been told the funniest joke alive.

"Don't worry." Shaxx's Ghost entered his field of vision and bobbed happily. "Amanda won't crash. She knows what she's doing. Maybe you will too soon!"

His response was cut off by the Hawk suddenly decelerating and pulling up, it's contents being thrown about.

Hedwig screeched angrily from her secured spot next to Harry. The owl's feathers were sticking up everywhere from the maneuver and her golden eyes burned brightly as she glared at the hatch separating them from Amanda.

Shaxx released one last laugh before he unhooked his harness and stood up. "Come, young one, we've arrived." He grabbed Harry's trunk and slung it under his arm.

The main hatch hydraulics hissed and spat steam as the Hawk descended, the door opening and allowing a freezing gust of wind to blow in.

Harry shivered against the cold but stepped out and gaped in awe.

The Hawk had settled in the courtyard of an aging observatory, most of its structures covered with lichen and rust but still standing strong.

Harry looked to his right and saw an even taller mountain rising over them with a temple carved into the side of it. "Whoa." He breathed.

Shaxx patted his shoulder and started towards a rope bridge. "Welcome to the Iron Temple. Home of displaced Guardians in this time."

"You're going to love it here," Amanda said as she caught up with them. She jogged to catch up with Shaxx. "You want me to help the kid get settled while you tell Zavala we're back?"

The Titan's shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but only because you need to get to know your new student." He set Harry's trunk at their feet and headed off in a different direction.

Amanda grabbed one end of Harry's trunk and he quickly grabbed the other side. He balanced Hedwig's cage on top of it after having released her to fly around them.

The duo crossed the bridge as a breeze shook it. Harry nearly dropped his trunk in a desperate grab of the bridge. His face turned red when he heard Amanda snickering.

"Don't feel too bad kid, I was just like you when I first came here. I prefer to be in control if I end up falling, know what I mean?"

Harry nodded as they finished crossing the bridge.

Instead of heading for the main temple entrance, Amanda lead him to a solid stone wall and pressed a hidden switch, causing the wall to recede up into the cliffs. She flashed a grin at him and pulled him into the shadowed corridor.

The passageway sealed itself behind them and torches ignited and burned a comforting yellow.

Harry followed Amanda as she walked into a cavern similarly lit by torches and came to a large barracks. They entered and he blinked in surprise.

Unlike the rustic, vintage appearance of the exterior, the barracks was actually very modern. The walls were a clean white and the doors lining the hall had electric locks on them while the hall ended in a communal kitchen. Most of the doors had a nameplate or faction banners hanging from nails.

It reminded Harry of the stereotypical university dorms that were on Petunia's sitcoms.

Amanda tapped her wrist to an unmarked door and it blinked green. "I'll have someone code your key to you in a little bit. For now, though, this is yours for the next month." She pushed open the door.

They set the trunk down amidst the quietly humming electronics of the room.

After walking back to the door, Amanda turned around. "I'll leave you to get comfy. When you're ready, I'll be waiting down at the kitchen. I'll show you around and then tomorrow, we start flying lessons."

"Looking forward to it," Harry said with a grin.

Amanda lunged towards him and wrapped him in a hug and ruffled his hair. "Welcome to Felwinter Peak. We're going to get along great."

**Reviews are always welcome here, Guardians.**


	16. The Commander

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Destiny or Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: **

**Ah, the glories of nostalgia. I just started playing Beyond Good and Evil for the first time and I'm enjoying. Makes me want to go back and play Combat Evolved.**

**Enjoy.**

Harry looked around the Room of Requirement with a grin that stretched across his face. He looked down at Dobby. "Nice work, Dobby," he said to the elf, who beamed with happiness at the compliment from Harry.

The young wizard paced the length of the dueling room that had appeared at his request and paused when he thought of something.

Shaxx and Holliday had offered to talk to the Guardian leadership on his behalf should he ever need their assistance. He had dismissed their concerns in the hour before Sirius had arrived to personally escort Harry to Grimmauld Place but had promised to keep their offer in mind.

Harry looked around the Room as it shifted.

Soft sparing mats appeared on the ground while wooden fencing swords appeared on a rack nearby.

Harry grinned and turned back to Dobby. "Hey, Dobby-"

A desk with parchment and a quill appeared next to him.

"Never mind. I have a letter to send."

* * *

_Hey kid,_

_I received your letter yesterday. The horn to the hanger busted the day before so I didn't hear the letter's arrival until the end of my shift. Repair guy is set to come next week so I should hear of any other letters sooner. He's unavailable as of right now. The replacement parts aren't supposed to get here until Friday. Only inbound shipment was knocked off course from Berlin and had to divert. Their Eta should be around the same time the tech heads up here. That one part is such a pain. A day like this makes me want to visit Baikonur. That village is really growing. _

_See you at the end of summer, kid._

_Holliday.._

_10/3/95_

Harry set down the letter the Great Grey Owl had deposited at breakfast, said owl looking mildly ruffled from the obvious interception it had endured. He fed it a large chunk of Bacon, which the creature accepted with a grateful hoot before it flew off.

Harry eyed the two periods at Holliday's signature and quickly decoded the letter.

Anyone examining the letter would only see a stray droplet of ink after the first period and assume it to be a mistake.

However, Harry knew that everyone on Felwinter's Peak only ever used ballpoint pens or a computer when writing anything. Combine a seemingly innocent accident with the distinct clean lines of a ballpoint and Harry reread the letter with new clarity.

_Received. Horn guy unavailable. Replacement inbound. Eta one day village._

He smiled at the attached selfie of a laughing Amanda accompanied by Shaxx running within the Baikonur cosmodrome, seemingly ignoring the large number of soldiers chasing after them.

Shaking his head, Harry stood and walked out of the great Hall and towards the hidden passage to Hogsmeade.

Time to see who was Shaxx's replacement.

* * *

Harry leaned back in one of the plush armchairs that now surrounded the half-circle of a padded barrier that cordoned off the sparing ring from the rest of the room.

He straightened as the door opened and admitted his group of friends. He was unsurprised when Ron, Dean, Neville, and Ginny gravitated to the soft chairs while Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender headed towards the bookshelves lining the wall.

"Man, Harry, how'd you hear of this place? These chairs are awesome," Dean said as he sank into the plush cushions.

"A little friend told me. The room takes the shape of whatever the initial person desires, which is what you see before you now. I recall Professor Dumbledore saying last year that it took the shape of a bathroom for him while Filch found more cleaning supplies when he really needed them," Harry explained as he stood and walked around the sparring ring to stand beside the sitting students.

"Wicked," Dean said with a smile.

The door opened several more times and admitted several other students of the group.

Harry waited until all twenty-eight students arrived before he cleared his throat. The room quickly quieted as all eyes focused on him. "All right everyone, thank you for coming. I've put a bit of thought into what exactly we're going to cover today, and I have something," he stopped upon noticing a raised hand, "but I think Hermione wanted to say something first."

"We should elect a leader."

"Harry's leader," Cho Chang said, looking at Hermione with a baffled expression.

"I still think we should put it to a vote. Make it formal and what-not."

Harry fought down the urge to roll his eyes as they quickly voted him to be their leader. "All right, if that's all- yes, Hermione?"

"We also need a name. It would give us a sense of unity and identity," his bushy haired friend suggested.

Harry closed his eyes to hide the eye roll as they bickered over the names. He froze when Ginny suggested 'Dumbledore's Army.'

"Absolutely not." His hissed comment silenced all conversation as he looked Ginny in the eye.

Said witch shivered slightly at the intensity of his glare.

"Have any of you a lick of sense? Do you know what the Ministry would do if they found us proclaiming ourselves to be _Dumbledore's Army_?"

"We wouldn't be saying it in public."

Ron's weak reply fell on deaf ears as Harry turned to face the redhead. "They'd use that as an excuse to parade us in front of the Daily Prophet and use our existence to prove to the world that Dumbledore is actually orchestrating a coup against Fudge. While I do wish to see the idiot replaced with a much more likable idiot, I would prefer to avoid a power vacuum that Umbridge would use to her advantage, thank you very much." He turned to look at Cho, who shivered under his gaze for a much different reason than what Ginny had experienced. "We shall go with the _Defense Association_. Politically neutral and clear in our goals." His eyes swept the assembled students. "We are here to learn about Defense. We are not here to pledge our loyalties to any one man, but to the benefit of ourselves and each other. Damn the Dark, damn the Light, I say! We choose our own destiny with the skills we seek to acquire today."

Appreciative murmurs and nods met his words.

Harry quietly released the breath he had been holding and turned to walk into the sparring ring. The crowd quickly filled the seats as he turned back to them. "As we know, Defense against the Dark Arts is not simply a one-off class, it is an intellectual muscle that needs to be manipulated and exercised with practice and new experiences," he began, the chalkboard behind him filling with various defensive spells he had learned in the past. "Many of you came here to learn spells to supplement your own knowledge." At the sight of them nodding, Harry summoned one of the wooden sparing swords and slammed the tip into the ground. "You will be disappointed to learn that we will not be focusing on spells in this first half-hour. You will first be focusing on your ability to move and navigate a battlefield."

A scoff interrupted him, making him look over to see a Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, as the source of the noise. "Oh, please. We don't need to learn this muggle craft."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Smith and began to chuckle. It escalated into a mad cackle before dying suddenly. "I'll be honest, Smith, I was hoping you'd say something like that." He tapped his sword against the floor twice and a massive figure garbed in silver and red armor stepped out of the shadows, a gleaming silver helm on his head. "Allow me to introduce Commander Zavala, Commander-in-Chief of the Guardians of Felwinter Peak. He will be assisting me in training you." Harry grinned at the rapidly paling faces in the crowd. "You may remember the announcer Lord Shaxx from last year's Tournament. The Commander trained alongside Lord Shaxx and is on the same level as him."

Smith sneered. "So he can man handle a Dragon, big whoop. We're fighting against Wizards, Potter, or did that slip your mind?"

Harry started to respond, only to be cut off by Zavala's raised hand. Harry nodded to the Titan.

Zavala looked over at Smith. "You assume yourself superior because you hold a wand?" At Smith's nod, he beckoned him forward. "Prove it."

Smith looked around at the expectant looks from his fellow students and flushed before he stood and moved into the ring.

Harry stepped out with a grin on his face as he sat next to Hermione.

"What exactly is this going to prove?" She whispered to him.

"Just watch," he whispered back.

Zavala stood across from Smith in the ring, his arms clasped behind his back. "Attack me at any time in any way. If I hit the ground, I will admit you do not need my training and never show up again. If you do, you'll feel the need for it."

Smith grinned and pulled out his wand. He flicked it and the gold flash of a Pimple Jinx flew at Zavala, who simply tilted his head and allowed the jinx to fly past.

"A prank spell? How childish." The Titan released his hands from their stance and started towards Smith, who began to panic and fling more gold and purple jinxes at him. Zavala calmly sidestepped and moved around the jinxes as they flashed past to splash harmlessly against the automatic Shield Charm around the ring. He avoided one last spell before he was in arm's reach of Smith.

The boy tried to backpedal, but Zavala wasn't having any of it.

His hand lashed out and grabbed the boy's arm in a vice grip, making him cry out in pain at the guaranteed bruises. Zavala swept Smith's legs out from under him and sent him tumbling to the padded floor.

The Titan wasn't finished though.

He planted his boot on the boy's side, readjusted his grip on Smith's arm and twisted.

A sickening pop filled the room followed by Smith's scream of agony.

Zavala allowed the dislocated limb to flop down onto the ground, Smith's wand now in his hand as he glared down at the whimpering Hufflepuff.

Harry glanced around and noticed Smith's fellow Hufflepuff's starting to rise to help him. He flicked his wand and ropes appeared around their midsections to pull them back down.

"Had I been an enemy combatant such as a troll, a werewolf, or any other form of magically resistant being, you would be down a wand and most likely your life," Zavala explained. He knelt, grabbed Smith's arm again and snapped it back into place, eliciting another howl of pain from the boy before he was hoisted up by the scruff of his neck and set on his feet.

Smith eyed the Titan wearily as he stepped back to the edge of the ring.

"Follow my instructions and you might just survive the coming conflicts. Ignore me, and there will be consequences," the Titan stated ominously.

Everyone shivered at those words as Harry stood and stepped back up beside Zavala.

"Now that that little show is over, let's get started."

* * *

After everyone fled the room, Harry had waved off Hermione and Ron's concerns with the excuse of talking to Zavala, who remained standing in the sparring ring.

"You handled yourself well, Potter. Despite your inexperience, you managed to shepherd most of them through a basic lesson. Very nice."

Harry gave a mock salute at Zavala's compliment. "All in a good day's work, Commander. I'd say you made a good impression yourself with that demonstration. Half of them looked ready to void their bowels while the other half wanted to learn how to move like that. We might just make them into a decent fighting force after all."

The Titan gave a dry chuckle. "Indeed."

* * *

In one of Hogwarts' many corridors, Ron and Hermione dodged Filch and Mrs. Norris as they moved towards Gryffindor Tower. They both froze when they heard the sound of a coin being flicked into the air alongside a jaunty whistling.

Thinking quickly, Hermione shoved Ron into an alcove and wedged in after him.

They remained in the shadows as their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor walked past, a green coin spinning in midair as he passed by. When his footsteps started to fade, they both released a tiny sigh of relief.

"Hey, hey! Get a broom closet next time, you two! Sheesh." The duo froze at his voice before they fled the corridor with the green man's laughter licking at their heels.

**I used One Punch Zavala by TheMaestroNoob as a base for Zavala's helmet. They did a pretty bad-A version of Cayde and Ikora's helmets as well.**

**Writing on the other chapters is going well. Two more chapters for this arc and then it's going to go back to more independent chapters with maybe a two-part arc.**

**Comments and notes welcome. **


	17. The Old Wolf

**Disclaimer: Bungie and J.K. Rowling own their own magnificent universes while I'm working on my own.**

**Author's Note: **

**I'm only just realizing that I could have made a Cabal joke last chapter after reading some of the reviews. Blarg.**

**Oh, well. **

**TomahawkESP: I probably won't do an Eris Morn chapter until after Shadowkeep. Even then, I think she wouldn't really fit into a Divination role. Osiris on the other hand...**

**In any case, enjoy.**

Amanda Holliday sat in the communal kitchen of the barracks with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. She absentmindedly took a sip of the drink as she stared at the blank door down the hall.

Three weeks had passed since Harry had returned from his Fifth year and the battle that had occurred in the Department of Mysteries. Three weeks since Harry had learned of the prophecy surrounding himself and Voldemort. Three weeks since the few friends that had gone with him had been injured.

Three weeks since his Godfather had died.

Amanda paused mid-sip as the barrack door opened and admitted the resident Iron Lord.

Saladin stepped past Amanda and filled a mug with coffee. The old Titan stood next to her and followed her gaze to Harry's door. "He still has not come out?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Food always turns up missing from the pantry so I know he's getting stuff to eat." She looked up at him as he drank. "I know it isn't my place and I'm probably stepping on a social landmine here, but could you talk to him? You and Harry share similar stories of loss. Only his is the one person that gave him hope of having a better life."

Saladin's nostrils flared at the reminder of the Iron Lord's demise but didn't say anything. He put his mug down and moved for Harry's door.

The strike of his fist on the metal door rang out throughout the barracks.

* * *

Harry had only met Saladin once in his time at the Iron Temple and that had only been in passing. On his first day, the Iron Lord had sprinted past both him and Amanda before disappearing into a jumpship bearing golden sigils that soon disappeared into the upper atmosphere.

He now stood next to Harry as they looked out at the slowly growing Baikonur Cosmodrome in the distance.

"Where we came from, the Cosmodrome was not as bright as it was now. Fire was the only thing that lit the Plaguelands adjacent to it, even before the Iron Lords awoke SIVA," Saladin said. "That section, over there." He pointed at a small walled section beginning to form. "It's a command bunker right now, but it will change, as all things do."

"Did Amanda ask you to talk to me?" Harry asked, his tone as hard as the slowly melting ice around them.

Saladin chuckled at the boy's question.

"I don't need anyone to talk to."

"If you say so," Saladin said. "Just be ready to face your problems when they return to haunt you." At Harry's inquisitive look, Saladin turned and looked up at the mountain. "I sat watch over this place for over four hundred years because of a mistake the Iron Lords made which was their downfall." He looked down at a now somber Harry. "My survival haunts me every day I stand up here alone, young mage."

"Do you ever wish you could see them again?" Harry asked.

Saladin looked at him for a moment. "Follow me, young one." He turned and headed toward the Iron Temple's entrance.

* * *

Harry had only caught glimpses of the mausoleum in the times that Amanda had dragged him past on the way to the hanger below the Iron Temple. What he now saw made him respect the place even more.

Eight statues of different Guardian classes surrounded a fire pit that was flanked by two wolf sculptures. Growing into the back wall was an old tree that towered over a small shrine of metal forged into the shape of the Iron Wolves. Mounted onto the shrine was a cracked and burnt Titan helm, ruined by time.

Saladin approached the shrine and slowly sighed. "My brothers and sisters fell that day fighting to try and secure a new hope for humanity. We failed and I was left alone to return to the Iron Temple." His fingers brushed the top of the Helm. "For nearly four hundred years, I sat in contemplation, leaving only to train other Guardians in the Iron Banner and even that could not take away my memories of the past." He turned back to Harry. "It was only when the Devil Splicers forced me to revisit the Plaguelands and put my memories to rest." His smile was one of both pain and relief as he looked around the room. "They were avenged."

"You didn't answer my question," Harry said. "Would you bring them back if you could? No matter the cost?"

"No," Saladin said as he began to slowly pace in front of the shrine. "The Iron Lords have earned their rest. I will continue to fight until my time comes and then I will welcome the end with open arms." He turned back to Harry and his eyes narrowed. "Come to peace with your Godfather's death, young one. It will do you no good if you allow his memory to plague you for the rest of your life."

"So you want me to forget him?" Harry asked, his voice thick with anger.

"Never." Saladin's own voice now matched Harry's in anger. "Never forget the past. Learn from it and remember what good came out of it."

Harry visibly deflated and tears began to sting at his eyes. He jumped when Saladin's armored hand fell onto his shoulder.

Saladin gave him a smile, his eyes filled with pained understanding as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Come, young one."

"Where now?" Harry asked, wiping the tears from his eyes as they started towards the exit.

"To learn how to properly hunt. I have found venison to be a wonderful means of drowning your sorrows, especially when cooked right."

Harry's choked laugh rang out through the mausoleum as they left. "How ironic."

**Ikora is the last one in this arc and then it'll be some of the world vendors.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	18. The Mystic

**Disclaimer: Bungie and J.K. Rowling own their respective universes**

**Author's Note: **

**Well. New Shadowkeep Vidoc just dropped less than an hour before I post this chapter. I'm a giddy little mote of light right now. I'm looking forward to that dungeon and the sword duel emote. High Ground memes incoming.**

**On an unrelated note: This is the last chapter in this arc. I have to admit I've grown to like this arc. I might come back and write a full story based off of it later on.**

**Enjoy.**

Harry held his hands up to the warm flames in front of him.

The tent was quiet after Ron had departed in his blaze of anger, grief, and dissatisfaction.

Harry couldn't bring himself to care about his ginger friend. Time and again Ron had betrayed his trust, his friendship, and Harry had finally had enough. Let the red idiot run back to mommy with tear-filled eyes. Harry wouldn't miss him too badly. Hermione on the other hand...

He cast a glance over to his bushy-haired friend who sat next to the open tent flap, her eyes focused upon the rain obscured forest around them. He knew she was hoping Ron would return once he had a full belly but Harry wasn't going to let that happen.

He got to his feet and extinguished the flames with a wave of his wand.

Hermione looked up at the lack of crackle from the flame. "Harry, what are you-?"

"Pack up. We're leaving," he ordered.

Hermione stood, the blanket that had been wrapped around her for the past hour sliding off with the sudden movement. "But what about Ron?"

"He made his damned choice. He wants to stay with mommy, he can damn well do what he pleases," Harry said. He started packing away the spare things into Hermione's beaded bag.

"How can you say that about him?" She asked.

Her shrill voice made Harry spin to her, his face now less than a foot from hers with his fangs bared. "I say that about a man who has openly shown how lazy and disloyal he was. Our first year, he convinced me to slack off and I did so like an idiot. Second-year, he came very close to cutting ties with me because I'm a Parselmouth. Third year, he turned on you when that thrice-damned rat of his disappeared and blamed it on your cat. Fourth year and beyond, I don't even want to talk about it." He turned back to pack more, her now teary eyes ignored. "This is just the last nail in the coffin. Once the snake faced bastard is dead, I never want to see him again."

"You don't mean that, Harry! It's just the Horcrux talking. Give it to me," Hermione said, her hand stretched towards him.

Harry shook his head. "You haven't had a full twelve hours since you last had it. Besides, I know where to go to deal with it."

"Where?" Hermione's voice was full of accusation.

Harry grit his teeth out of her sight. "Southwest Ireland. Skellig Michael, sometimes called St. Michael's Rock. I have a friend there that should be able to help us with this." He flicked the Horcrux locket around his neck.

"St. Michael's-? I've never even heard of this place," Hermione said, slowly packing her own things.

Harry could see her stalling, but he tolerated it for the moment. "Very few people today know of it. It used to be a monastery up until four centuries ago. A German film I saw two summers ago had it in the final shots." He looked around the tent and nodded. He turned back to Hermione and frowned at her deliberately slow movements. "Accept that he has left, Hermione. We have a mission we need to see through."

"You've changed, Harry." Hermione's voice was tiny against the rainfall on the canvas.

"Yeah, I have," Harry admitted. "Maybe for the better."

* * *

The duo walked into a pub with the sea at their backs. A few neon signs dotted one side of the bar while framed photographs filled the wall of another. A small gathering of sailors and dock workers filled the air with laughter and clinking tankards as many celebrated the holiday season. Some of them eyed the strangers that had just entered their bar but dismissed them when they approached the bar.

Harry nodded at the bartender as he approached.

"Anything I can help you lot with?" The man asked.

"A captain. Willing to take us out to Skellig Michael as soon as possible."

The bartender snorted. "Good one, mate. Pull the other leg while you're at it."

"Take it easy on them, Markov." Harry and Hermione turned to see a petite Asian woman push off the bar and start towards them. "I'll deal with them. You go help out Nick. I think he pissed off Mike again."

"God damn it, Nick, you stupid gobshite!" Markov yelled as he left the bar to rush into the crowd where the sound of a brawl had started up.

Harry and Hermione examined the woman who was a head shorter than them both as she did the same.

"So you're the Harry that has everyone on the Peak in a tizzy."

Harry relaxed at that. "We're looking for the Mystic. Know where she is?"

The woman worked a piece of gum in her mouth before she popped a bubble. "She's on the Skellig. Come on." She headed towards the door with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Hermione huffed as she followed Harry and the woman he called Aunor up the carved stone staircase up the green hills. Gulls screeched their song as they darted around above them while mist kicked up from the sea below them slapped against her back.

"Who are we looking for?" Hermione asked, straining to be heard over the wind.

Aunor glanced back at Hermione before looking at Harry. "You didn't tell her?"

"She'll see soon enough."

They continued up into the gap between the islands twin peaks before coming to the main cliffside. Harry grinned upon seeing a familiar purple-clad figure kneeling at a spot clear of rocks.

"Master Ikora," he called.

The kneeling Warlock twitched before gracefully standing and turning to them. She examined them before a smile grew on her face. "Harry Potter. It is good to see you, my young friend."

"Indeed, Master." He shook her hand after nodding to Aunor, who returned the gesture and left.

"Tell me, what brings you here while your homeland is in the midst of a civil war?"

"Shelter, firstly, and help with a problem." Harry pulled the Horcrux from under his jacket and presented it to Ikora, who took it from his outstretched hand.

Her eyes narrowed the moment it touched her palm. "What is this Dark Artifact?" She hissed as it levitated above her hand, the purple tinge of the Void surrounding it.

"A Horcrux. A soul anchor for Voldemort." Hermione said.

Before she could continue, a series of pops synonymous with disapparation sounded further down the hill that made Harry and Hermione's heads snap towards the source.

A few coughs of suppressed weapons fire sounded off before it went silent again.

Ikora was unfazed by the distraction as she continued to examine the Horcrux trapped in her grasp. "Please refrain from saying that name in this location. It seems it has been jinxed in some way."

Hermione released a strangled sound at the notion, but Harry was unsurprised, having overheard Ministry officials discussing it quietly during their raid. The two of them followed Ikora as she headed down the walkway.

Hermione's hands flew up to her mouth when she saw Aunor policing five Snatcher bodies on the side of the pathway, stripping them of their wands and gold before signaling to a pair of Titans who then tossed the bodies into the ocean. The Praxic Order Warlock nodded to them as they passed, her pistol still smoking from the discharges mere moments before.

Blood trickled into the stones and stained the dirt beneath them.

* * *

Ikora pressed a button on her mobile lab set and a lance of Arc lightning shot up into the Horcrux floating above it.

The soul anchor screeched before a black mist slid out of it.

Ikora's eyes narrowed and her hands flew over the controls of her console. An Arc web surrounded the smoke and it wailed pitifully as it was condensed into a fingertip-sized orb and then deposited into a small cube. The Warlock took the cube and slotted it into another device, which began to scan the orb within.

Harry and Hermione watched from across the table, the latter with fascination.

"This is more of Eris' domain. I wish she was here, but she left us a year ago."

"So, it's similar to Hive dark arts?" Harry asked.

Ikora gave him a look usually reserved for a Hunter. "It is no similar to Hive magic than a Warlock's arts are to yours." She looked back at the device as it hummed and read the data. "While it is similar to the concept of a Throne World, it is nothing like it. The Dark Fool uses the deaths that created these artifacts to bind himself to this world. While that would be more useful in more immediate times, it is a poor decision when others are aware of the owner's actions." The device chirped and displayed more data which Ikora quickly skimmed over. "It is even more dangerous when those items maintain a connection to others like them."

"It can be used to locate the other Horcruxes?" Harry asked, his face split with a grin when Ikora nodded.

"It is showing a connection to other sources in the mainland." She looked up at Harry. "It will require more data, of course."

"Of course," Harry said, "We would be thrilled if you accompanied us, Master."

"We would?" Hermione whispered beside him.

He tapped her knee and glared at her.

Ikora merely smiled at them. "I would not be opposed to assisting you, my young friend. Shaxx would likely want to accompany us as well."

Harry gulped. "I doubt he'd take well to the more stealth inclined mission we're in the middle of."

Ikora dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense. Shaxx knows the value of silence when it comes to it. How do you think he survived the Dark Ages?"

Harry nodded. "Very well. I shall see if Aunor has any additional supplies she can muster." He paused when Ikora raised her hand.

"There's another thing that must be dealt with first, Harry," she said, her eyes flitting up to his scar.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Hermione, can you wait outside?"

* * *

Harry leaned against one of the many stone huts currently occupied by Ikora's Warlocks.

The pile of food and water Aunor had left him was being sifted through by Hermione. The witch nodded in satisfaction after finishing her inspection and started charming the supplies to fly into her beaded bag.

"Do you still trust me?" Harry asked, biting into one of the apples Aunor had provided.

Hermione didn't look away from her task as a crate disappeared into her bag. "You've been keeping secrets from us, Harry, I thought you were better than this."

"That's rich coming from the girl who let their friend suffer alone in the past three summers."

"That's different," she protested.

"Is it? You left me wondering if you even cared for my well-being after fourth year and then you barely wrote after fifth year. I can understand your lack of communication shortly after Dumbledore's death and your continued loyalty is appreciated, but I have to know if we can trust each other. If you don't trust me, speak now or forever hold your peace. Ikora's agents would welcome another studious type here."

Hermione shivered at Harry's intense glare as he laid out her ultimatum. "I trust you, Harry. I just don't know what to think about your friends."

"They have my trust. They haven't let me down yet." His eyes narrowed. "Unlike someone we both know."

"Harry, Ron was just-"

Harry cut her off. "A selfish, arrogant pig of a man who only had brief moments of redeemability?" He asked.

Hermione could only stammer as she tried to refute his statement. "He's our friend."

Harry scoffed at her weak statement. He looked down the path as a familiar set of armored footsteps made their way towards them.

Shaxx turned the corner a moment later. "A man who abandons his friends in the cold autumn rain does not strike me as a friend," the Titan noted.

Ikora turned the corner behind him and hummed. "Indeed." She looked at the two as the last crate flew into Hermione's bag. "We have all of our relevant equipment. Shall we be off?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. He tossed his apple core over the edge of the cliff into the sea.

"Where to first?" Shaxx asked.

"Godric's Hollow." They all turned to Hermione, who blushed at the attention. "I just figured that even if we have a method to deal with the Horcruxes now, it wouldn't hurt to try and see if Dumbledore left Gryffindor's Sword there. Seeing as how it's Godric Gryffindor's birthplace."

Ikora looked pensive, scratching her chin as she considered the suggestion. "It wouldn't hurt to try. I need a second reading to better triangulate the other Horcruxes anyhow," she said.

Harry nodded. "All right then," he glanced at Hermione, "we'll apparate there in pairs." He reached up and patted Shaxx on the shoulder. "I'll take him, you take Ikora?"

Hermione nodded.

"All right then." He winced as Shaxx latched onto his shoulder while Ikora looped her arm through Hermione's. "Three, two, one, go."

The foursome disappeared with a loud crack, leaving no sign of their presence besides disturbed stones on the path.

**Reviews and comments are always welcome. Hawthorne and Devrim are up next. Dual Character chapters, possibly triple character, are going to be the norm up until Shadowkeep's launch.**


	19. The Scout and the Steward

**Disclaimer: Same song and dance routine.**

**Author's Note: Back to the One-Shot format. Next two chapters will be connected to each other and then it'll be New Light. Probably won't do anything for the Curse of Osiris characters. **

**Crazy Cakes 23: I might revisit some of these one-shots later on down the line and address that issue. **

**MerOdie: Aren't these Eris Morn's stories? I just added a stealth drive.**

**Ostentatiousnessness: Sorry to disappoint, but that isn't the angle I followed for this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Suraya Hawthorne was bored.

Not the bored that came from lying around and looking at the clouds. This was a type of bored that came from constant repetitive action. That action was taking in the constant view of trees that towered overhead and blocked out the sun.

"Are we there yet?" The young woman asked.

"Come now, Suraya, where's your sense of adventure? We're seeing the European Dead Zone in ways that most would probably dismiss." Her legal guardian, Devrim Kay, said as he hefted Hawthorne up over a crest.

"Most people are usually dodging Fallen, not traveling for fun. Why do we have to travel on foot while Marc flew ahead? There's plenty of extra ships in the City right now. Not like New Monarchy would miss one."

"Suraya," Devrim said, his face hidden behind his palm.

"What? You know how Hideo is. He's a prick who has it coming," Hawthorne said.

Devrim merely released an exasperated sigh. "Even still, stealing from the factions doesn't necessarily-" Devrim stopped and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Hawthorne and threw her into a bush before he jumped in after her.

"What the hell, old man?" Hawthorne asked before she found Devrim's hand over her mouth as he shushed her.

"Fallen." Was all he said before he pointed up the hill.

Hawthorne strained her ears before she heard what he had.

The rough chatter of Eliksni filtered through the trees as a massive Captain garbed in House of Devils colors stomped through at the head of a troop of Vandals and Dregs, the latter of which was dragging heaps of scrap behind them. They passed Devrim and Hawthorne's hiding spot and continued on to the ruins of an old town ahead.

The two waited for a full minute before they creeped out.

Hawthorne poked her head around the tree and watched the Fallen leaving. "Those were House of Devils Fallen. They don't leave Russia much, do they?"

"No, not typically. We'd best steer clear of them." He glanced around only to pause when he noticed Hawthorne's absence. "Suraya," he hissed and looked in the direction the Fallen had headed in.

Sure enough, he saw Hawthorne's red and purple poncho expertly dart between bushes after the Fallen party.

Devrim cursed under his breath and raced after her. "Suraya, get back here!"

She ignored him as they entered the town and ducked into cover in a stone church that had remarkably held up over the centuries. Hawthorne moved to the entrance and poked her head around the corner to survey the Fallen party ahead of them. She was yanked back by Devrim.

"These Fallen are not our problem," the man said, his voice quiet. "If we make them ours, I doubt we'd be able to survive."

"Nobody ever got hurt by taking a look from a distance. Nothing wrong with that," she said.

Devrim looked towards the sky and growled. "Fine," he grabbed her shoulders when she started to smile, "but if they so much as glance in our direction, we're running. Understood?"

Hawthorne nodded and let Devrim step out first. They followed the Fallen party until they came to an old warehouse that was only half standing but still provided ample cover from the elements.

Hawthorne kept her eyes on the Captain as it grabbed a load of scrap from a Dreg and marched inside. She started for a vent nearby but Devrim's hand stopped her.

"Not a good idea. There could be dozens of Fallen inside," he whispered.

Hawthorne's rebuttal was cut off when a very human yell sounded from inside the warehouse. "We know someone is in there. We have to at the very least know if he's still alive," she told her mentor.

Devrim scratched at his beard before another yell sounded. He ran his hand down his face before he looked at her. "Fine. But we have to be careful." He pointed at a ladder that led onto a catwalk sticking out of the ruin. "That way."

They made their way over up to the catwalk and looked down into the warehouse.

The Captain from earlier dumped the load of scrap in front of a tarp-covered object and yanked said tarp off. The inert eye of a ruined Servitor glared up at the roof of the warehouse, its innards exposed to the Captain, who turned away from its savior to bark a command at a Vandal, who disappeared into an office room only to re-emerge moments later dragging a human form behind it.

The man had a bag over his head and was smoking slightly. The cause of said smoking revealed itself when a Fallen Wretch stepped out of the office behind them, the Arc Staffs usually associated with them missing from this one's hands and replaced with an Arc prod.

The Wretch shocked the man's leg, making him cry out in pain before it stopped at the Captain's raised hand.

The Captain grabbed the man by the head and dragged him to the Servitor's corpse before it yanked the bag from his head, exposing black locks of hair and glasses that had only one lens intact. A red lightning bolt scar stood out on his forehead next to the various new scratches and burn scars.

The man groaned as pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. "You lot are a piece of work, you know that?"

That comment earned him a kick to the ribs from the Captain, who knelt next to his heaving form and dropped something in his hand before jabbing a digit at the scrap and the Servitor. "Fix," it rasped, the human language harsh and unfamiliar coming from alien mandibles.

The man looked at the scrap and shook his head but crawled towards it with the gift clutched in his hand. He pushed himself up to sit on his feet and lifted his arm toward the scrap. "_Reparo_," he said under his breath, causing the scrap to reform into functioning parts and fly into the Servitor.

Up in the catwalks, Hawthorne and Devrim's eyes widened as they watched the man re-make scrap into effective parts and feed them into a Servitor. The Fallen machine started to hum with energy before it died down again. The stream of parts likewise fell to the ground.

The man collapsed onto his hands again. The harsh crackle of an Arc blade made him flinch and look back at the Captain as it approached him with its sword drawn. "I told you before. I'm not a miracle worker. I can't just fix anything with junk! I need actual parts, not this crap!"

His protests were ignored as the Captain backhanded him away from the Servitor.

"We have to help him," Hawthorne whispered to Devrim, who nodded.

"Yes, but we have to do this smart." He looked around the room and his eyes lit up when he saw a large red tank sitting on the side of the warehouse opposite them with a hazard warning on it. He pointed it out to Hawthorne, who smiled and nodded before she sighted up on it with her rifle.

Down below, a Dreg noticed a flash of light from the catwalks and cocked its head in confusion. The facts clicked together just as another flash and a muffled crack filled the air.

The Dreg's screech of alarm was cut off when the tank exploded, sending it and several of its kin flying. The Captain and the Wretch instinctively spun towards the destruction, missing Devrim and Hawthorne as they dropped to the main floor and ran to the man.

Devrim hefted the man over his shoulder while Hawthorne fired off three quick shots. The first broke the Captain's shields while the second and third brained him and the Wretch, causing their heads to explode in flashes of Ether.

The sudden deaths of their leaders caused the remaining Vandals and Dregs to panic and shoot at anything that moved in the clouds of dust and debris.

The three humans quickly disappeared in the disorder.

* * *

Devrim leaned down and let the man slide to a seat against a wall. Hawthorne kept her eye on her scope as it focused on the burning warehouse.

"I think we're clear. No Fallen are headed this way."

"Good. The fewer problems there are later on, the better," the older man said as he looked down at the person they had just rescued. "One of the current problems, however, is your identity, friend. Care to share your name?"

The man laughed at that and shifted to sit up straighter so he could look Devrim and Hawthorne in the eye. He looked down at his hand where a glowing, gold chain was wrapped around his wrist.

"My name is Harry Potter and I believe I now owe you two a life-debt."

**Author's note:**

**You know you're a paranoid lore fanatic when you're terrified by an extra space after the words "Witch" and "Queen" in a new Narrative preview. Ahamkara magic much?**

**I'm working on a story that's independent of Paracausality. In it, Harry is teleported to The Immortal quite a while before Destiny 2 and he is trained by Ghaul into a soldier of the Cabal Empire. It's a similar concept to _A Ninja Summoned_ by Baleygr (Great Naruto/Harry Potter crossover, go check it out if that's your thing) where he'll be summoned back by the Goblet of Fire to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.**

**Next time: The Deputy, the Scribe, and the Gunsmith. All in one chapter. **


	20. The Deputy, the Scribe, the Smith

**Disclaimer: We've stepped into a war with the lawyers in the courts. We don't own anything, so let's get to taking their IP's one by one.**

**Author's Note:**

**Short Chapter involving Sloane with brief appearances by Asher and Banshee. Honestly wasn't sure how to work these three into the story. Knew I wanted a more lighthearted chapter just didn't really know how to work this angle. I'll probably come back and touch this chapter up later on after Shadowkeep.**

**Now to just wait for my Crossed Swords exotic emote so I can blast Duel of the Fates at any random point. High Ground.**

**Crazy Cakes 23: (Shrek meme) Good Question. In all seriousness though, I feel like it was a case of "We don't want a group of superhumans pissed off at us" while there was also some "I want in on that tech they have." Dumbledore may have also been involved with his powers of the High Gro- I mean, the Supreme Mugwump position. (Sorry, been on a Star Wars meme binge)**

** In terms of if they were caught without a disguise in public, I figure that the Awoken and Exo pull a story that they were on their way to a convention or a friends house. Got that one from a Voltron headcanon someone posted about Krolia and the idea stuck.**

**Enjoy.**

Harry knew something was unusual when he saw his uncle waddling towards him from the front door. He stopped his work on the garden and gave the walrus-like man his full attention.

"Boy, we're going to the new pool that just opened a few kilos from here." Vernon's face was rapidly turning a dark red. "Mrs. Figg is unable to take you, so you're going to have to come along with us."

Harry nodded and picked up the gardening equipment. He made to take them to the garage but was stopped by Vernon's arm.

"There will be no mention of any freakish activities, understood?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

Harry nodded and dashed away.

* * *

Harry was both tired and bored.

Despite the Dursleys attendance of the new community pool's opening day, they had denied him the opportunity to enjoy the cool water, instead forcing him to sit on the hot plastic lounge chairs while Dudley and Vernon enjoyed the water. Not that it would matter, seeing as how they had never taught him how to swim.

Harry swiped his hand across his forehead and frowned at the sweat that had built up from the summer heat. He glanced next to his seat to see Petunia talking with the other neighborhood housewives that had set up next to them. He shook his head and headed towards the water fountain.

He missed the glare Petunia shot him as he made his way there.

After gratefully gulping down the refreshingly cold water, Harry leaned against the concessions stand. He slid to the ground and enjoyed the cool breeze that blew over the shaded area. Without even realizing it, the splashing of water and the wind in his ears lulled him to sleep.

* * *

"Eyes up, kid."

Harry's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice. He looked up to see the owner of the voice and his eyes widened.

The mountain of a woman was clad in blue cargo pants and wore a blue and white jacket over a blue tank top. Her greying hair was shot through with streaks of white. A name badge pinned to her tank top revealed her name as Sloane. She smiled at him as he scrambled to his feet. She caught him when he swayed from the blood rushing back to his head. "Easy there kid, you've been sitting there for a while."

Her words did little to soothe him as his eyes darted around the pool. His heart sank when he didn't find the Dursleys among the few people that remained.

"Don't see your folks?" Sloane asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, ma'am. My aunt, uncle, and cousin aren't here anymore." He lowered his head, ashamed to look up at her.

Sloane frowned before she opened the door to the concessions stand and walked in. "I have an hour left on my shift. If they don't show up before then, I can take you home."

Harry's head shot up at that. "Really?

"Really, really," Sloane said with a smirk. Said smirk disappeared when she thought of something. "Where does your family live, anyway?"

"Number Four Privet Drive. It's in Surrey."

Sloane stared off into space for a moment before she shook her head. "Doesn't sound familiar. I'll need to check a map of the area later. We'll have to stop by my place to grab it."

Harry could only nod.

* * *

Harry stared at the seemingly normal house that Sloane pulled up to.

The pool employee grabbed a duffel from the back and helped him out of the passenger seat.

The two walked into the foyer and Sloane dropped her bag.

Harry jumped when the bag made the ground rumble upon impact.

"I'll be a minute. I have to dig out the map of the area I got," she explained to him before stepping around a corner.

"Sloane? Is that you? I have something I need your help with." A sharp voice yelled from the basement staircase.

"Later, Asher. I have a guest that I need to help."

A yell of indignation escaped the staircase. "So, you do not wish for my calculations to succeed so that we may get home? Fine. See if I help you anymore."

Harry looked around the entrance hall and gaped at some of the framed art. Footsteps approached from behind, but he ignored them in favor of examining the detailed ocean views and what seemed to be dinosaur dig sites.

"Pretty, aren't they?" A rough voice asked.

Harry flinched and quickly turned to face the unknown person. His eyes widened.

The owner of the voice was a bipedal robot with a blue and yellow paint job and multiple sensor spikes sticking out of his head. He was garbed in a light blue sweater underneath a green scarf with a red apron wrapped around his waist.

Harry could only stare as the robot tapped the picture of the dig site. "Io always was beautiful. One of the only things I keep remembering." It looked down at him and cocked its head. "Who are you again? Memory's been frying more lately."

"I-I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The robot nodded and offered his hand. "Name's Banshee-44. Before you ask, yes, I have been rebooted that many times." A thin trail of smoke drifted up from Banshee's head and he scratched at it. "I think. Been a few years since I checked."

"Oh, dear," Sloane said as she came back around the corner, local map in hand. "I hoped this didn't happen again."

"I'm sorry, Miss Sloane, I was looking at the pictures and then Mr. Banshee came up and-"

"It's fine, Harry. Banshee's just getting old."

Banshee let out an indignant huff. "Banshee is still capable of hearing, you know. See if I recalibrate your sights again later." He walked up the main stairs and disappeared.

Sloane and Harry watched him go before she looked down at him and cleared her throat. "Let's go see what Asher needs quick before I take you home."

"Are you guys aliens?" Harry asked.

Sloane choked on her spit and coughed. "Not exactly, kid. I'm not anyways." A crash sounded downstairs and Sloane sighed. "You'll probably see in a minute." She led him down to the basement which was filled to the brim with machinery. "All right, Asher, where are you?"

Harry leaped into the air when a robotic limb erupted from a pile of shelves and machinery and waved.

Sloane stepped over to the pile and pulled a blue-skinned man from it.

Asher dusted himself off with a grumble. "Thank you, Sloane. I had not accounted for the extra weight of-" he froze upon his eyes fell on Harry. "Sloane, why is there a human child here in my workshop?"

"He was left behind during my shift at the pool and I ended up having to take him home?"

"Yes, but why is he here?"

"I needed my map to navigate the area."

"Yes, I understood that. I am asking why he is in my lab without proper protective equipment?"

"Because you asked for my help and you sounded like you needed it?"

"OUT!" Asher yelled, chasing them up the stairs and slamming the door behind them.

Harry and Sloane exchanged glances. "He seems pleasant," Harry remarked.

Sloane laughed at that one as they headed for the door.

**Yeah, short. Like I said. **

**I promise the next chapter is longer. I already have it written out and ready for the drop. **

**Implied Character death next chapter, but it's the Dursleys so I'm not sure how everyone will feel about that.**

**Next Time: The Seeker and the Core**


	21. The Seeker and the Core

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. (Shoot. Should have used the Zavala meme with this chapter.)**

**Author's Note: **

**Less than five more days... Darkness is coming... Moon's Haunted...**

**I had fun writing this chapter. Ana and Failsafe are just so easy to write on my part.**

**Everyone seems to like the Ghaul idea I posted a few chapters ago, so that will probably be my next major project. _Victoria _aut_ Mors_ will be the title and I hope that it'll surpass Balance in terms of length. Who knows. Quick question for you all: Would you mind if I made it so that Cabal Harry wears Onyx Guard armor from Gears of War? I tried to find Cabal themed armor from Destiny 1 and 2, but the only set I could find was the Leviathan armor. Seeing as how Ghaul isn't exactly the biggest fan of Calus... Do you see where I'm going with this?**

**In any case, your thoughts will help me shape this new story.**

**Enjoy.**

Harry's eyes darted around the unfamiliar office he had found himself in. He quickly tried to focus and recall how he had come to this location.

* * *

The Dursleys, Vernon specifically, had been invited to tour a new tech company that was opening a few hours from Little Whinging. Vernon had accepted the offer on behalf of Grunning's Drills.

Less than an hour into the trip, Dudley had become disinterested in the entire affair and had demanded that his parents find something to entertain him. That had led to the family being nearly an entire two hours late.

Needless to say, their guide, a young woman by the name of Anastasia, had not been amused by the Dursleys weak attempts to shove the blame on Harry. Ana had then proceeded to verbally tear the Dursleys a new one in which she had insulted their sense of timing and appearances (Dudley's detour involved a rampage through a local toy store until the owner had them ejected and banned from the store) before she proceeded to begin the tour nonetheless.

When Vernon had asked why she hadn't just canceled, Ana had simply smirked.

"Why would I do that? I get to waste your time now."

With that, Ana guided them through the building where teams of scientists were hard at work building new technologies, of which included reactor frames that could power entire space ships.

Harry had found the entire discussion fascinating but his cousin was another story.

Dudley had quickly become bored with the technical jargon and had defaulted to his favorite hobby of picking on Harry by poking him and trying to get him in a headlock. The thin boy had ignored and dodged his actions up until the group had turned a corner.

Faster than Harry could react, Dudley had shoved him into an open door and closed it. Before he could try to open it, the door locked itself and resisted any attempts to open it.

The office Harry now found himself in had a typical setup, with a simple desk and a shelf of pictures and awards lining the wall behind it.

The thing that broke the usual appearance was a large blue rectangular console suspended by cables and a recessed mounting. Its face had a circular portion with three yellow lines that rotated slowly in tune with a large golden core behind it.

Harry looked it over for a moment before he turned back to look around the office more. He jumped when sparks shot from the console and the yellow turned red before a sputter of static came from a hidden speaker. He ducked behind the desk as the red turned back to yellow.

"In summation, that is why I think A-Ha made one of the greatest musical hits in my archive. Captain Jacobson was quite fond of it."

The yellow portions turned red.

"_I still think AC/DC is better. Explosives and Bells are much more entertaining. Not to mention that half the other crew members enjoyed metal more than that soft music._"

A small drone with a gold and white paint job appeared in front of the console in a flash of blue and twirled its petal-like edges. "Both of you, stop. Both are excellent music makers and they are both dead in our time. Just quit while you're both ahead."

The console turned yellow. "Very well, Jinju Ghost."

It turned red. "_Ugh. Fine._"

The drone bobbed up and down before floating towards the desk. "Now that that's settled, we should probably get back to work on Reactor Seven. That one's still sensitive to the first wrong keystroke. We need to get a failsafe in there." He spun back to the console. "Not something like you, Failsafe, obviously."

"_Yeah, I got that_," The red core said, sarcasm heavy.

"Touchy." Jinju spun back around as he made it to the desk. A lance of light flew from his core and struck the computer. Lines of code ran down the screen.

Harry lifted his head to watch. He leaned up a little more to get a better view of the green text.

Failsafe's console lit up and a spotlight hidden in her console shone down on Harry's hiding spot. "Alert. Unknown entity detected. Alert."

Jinju spun around. His petals jumped when his eye landed on Harry and he yelped. He flew to Failsafe and hid behind her console. "Who the heck are you?" He asked, poking his eye out from behind her.

Harry's eyes darted around the room as he tried to avoid looking into the spotlight. "I'm Harry, I was shoved in here by my cousin," he said.

Failsafe's 'eye' dulled. "Accessing security footage," she announced. The computer screen blinked and replayed the events of the past hour up until Harry was shoved into the office.

Jinju sighed and floated out from behind Failsafe. "I suppose it's okay, seeing as how you're in Ana's office. The other guys would call security on you and toss you out of the building without an explanation." He floated over to a radio set by the door. "I'll call Ana and let her know where you are. She'll loop the tour around and come back and get you on the way out."

Harry looked down, his expression crestfallen. "Oh, okay."

Failsafe apparently noticed as she lit up. "Were you enjoying the tour, little human?"

"Failsafe-"

"_Pipe down, you._" Red Failsafe snapped at Jinju.

Harry hesitantly stepped out from behind the desk and nodded as Failsafe shifted back to yellow. "I did. The code and technology just… makes sense."

Failsafe was silent as Jinju connected to the radio. "I would like to test you with something. Would you mind taking a brief test?"

The computer screen blanked and a few multiple-choice questions appeared.

Harry looked at the screen. He stepped around the desk and examined the questions. He pulled himself up into Ana's chair and hesitantly grabbed the mouse. He started reading the questions and selected one. It chimed in response and Harry smiled.

Jinju spared a glance at Harry and drifted over to Failsafe. "Quick thinking, Failsafe. Hope this will keep him out of trouble."

"_Considering what's happening to his family, I think he'd be grateful to stay in here_." Red Failsafe grumbled.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

Jinju sighed and continued trying to raise Ana on the radio.

* * *

Ana's eyebrow was twitching madly.

This wasn't just a random muscle spasm, though, no.

The reason for her twitching face was currently being chased around one of the primary labs by his parents and security.

Five minutes after he had shoved Harry into Ana's office, Dudley had quickly tried to get his parents attention. When Vernon was unable to attend to his demands, Dudley had started messing with a beaker set behind a scientist's back. When said scientist turned around to see the fat boy starting to tip over a bubbling beaker, Dudley had found himself being tossed away from the set before it detonated, sending the scientist reeling back.

Petunia had cared little for the scientist's health, choosing to wail in tune with Dudley over the minor scrapes he had from being tossed aside.

Ana's fraying patience had snapped at this point and she signaled two of the science staff to help her evict the Dursley family from the premises.

Dudley had taken one look at the duo before he bolted off, screaming his head off. The staff had no choice but to chase after the boy with Petunia screeching after them. As the run had continued, they had to continuously stop and catch the equipment that Dudley knocked over with his girth.

Ana could only rub her eyes with her unoccupied hand while the other one held Vernon down on the floor. Her radio chirped and she closed her eyes while answering. "Yes, Jinju?"

"Sorry to bother you, Ana, but I have the fourth member of the Dursley family here in your office."

Ana's head snapped up as a scale crashed to the ground. "Please tell me he's not making a mess."

"Not at all. Failsafe is keeping him occupied right now. He's quite polite."

"Thank the Traveler for that." Another crash sounded on the other side of the lab and Ana groaned. "Keep him out of trouble, will you?"

"Of course. Jinju out."

Ana clipped the radio back onto her belt and glared down at Vernon. "You can kiss your company's partnership goodbye, Dursley. Considering the costs of this day, I'm thinking your boss will want your head once my lawyers come after them for corporate sabotage."

Vernon struggled harder against the floor, but his protests were muffled by his own face.

A hydraulic hiss made Ana's head snap up and fear roll across her face. "Shanks."

The sealed doors to Reactor Seven slowly opened and the team of technicians in protective gear exited the airlock, all of them stopping at the sight of a small and fat boy being chased by their colleagues and a horse-faced woman. Most of them jumped out of the way when Dudley charged them, the boy having seen the new opening that wasn't blocked by Ana.

"Shanks!" Ana jumped off of Vernon and ran towards the airlock. She was too late as the door hissed shut.

The two scientists had stopped at the airlock but Petunia had shoved past them and followed her son into the dully lit corridor before it had closed on them.

Ana caught the protective suit passed to her by one of the technicians and keyed in her emergency code as she shrugged it on. "Prep Quarantine. Get the local hospital on the line and get them ready to admit two patients, one adult, one minor. Estimated radiation absorption is about two Greys." Ana glanced back at Vernon. "Someone, get him out of here."

The team nodded and rushed off, Vernon Dursley sputtering in rage and fear as he was hauled off by them.

Ana paid him no attention as she sealed the hood of the suit and rushed into Reactor Seven.

* * *

Jinju watched over Harry as he slept on a futon. He had pulled out Ana's typical overtime bed when the boy had started to nod off an hour ago. He looked up at the sound of the door unlocking.

Ana stepped into the room, her hair damp and her skin scrubbed raw from the decontamination process. She flopped into her chair and pulled a bottle of rum from her bottom drawer.

"That bad?" He asked quietly as she filled a glass to the brim.

"The two of them were dosed with about three Greys of radiation. The kid was starting to vomit as they were rushing him out. Mrs. Dursley didn't look that far behind." Ana took a deep swig. "They'll be lucky if he lives past the next year."

"You couldn't have known." Jinju butted up against her head in an attempt to comfort her.

Ana swirled her rum before finishing it. "I should have. Should have noticed that the kid was going to do something like that." She put her head down on the desk. "Damn it."

"_Just be glad the government isn't shutting us down over this_." Red Failsafe muttered.

Ana gave a bitter laugh. "Like that's what I'm worried about. They know I'll just pack up and move to America if they try and arrest me." She looked over at Harry and her face fell. "Vernon said he didn't want anything to do with Harry after this. He said he never wanted him in the first place. Seeing as how his wife and child probably won't make it, I don't see him as being the most stable individual for Harry to live with."

"I have attempted to find any other next of kin. I found a Marjorie Dursley, but she was recently arrested for illegal dog breeding." Jinju scanned Ana a few times and healed any residual radiation poisoning.

She gave her Ghost a grateful nod. "He doesn't have anyone else?"

"Deputy Commander Sloane mentioned him in communications about a year ago. Perhaps she could take him in?" Failsafe asked.

Ana shook her head. "Much as I like Sloane, living in a house with Asher and Banshee isn't exactly a stable home. Considering the fact that Asher never really liked kids back when he didn't have his arm." She trailed off.

"I can see how that wouldn't work," Jinju said.

"Yeah." Ana scratched her jaw before she started pulling up files on her computer.

"So who shall take care of the young human?" Failsafe asked.

"_Not like we can just chuck him out onto the streets with five thousand pounds and say 'Good luck.'_" Red Failsafe snarked.

"Of course not," Ana said, her fingers flying across the keyboard. "Start looking up adoption forms."

"You're taking him in?" Jinju asked, his petals rotating in surprise.

"It's the least I can do for him."

"You don't have to take responsibility for something that wasn't your fault," he chided.

"Maybe." Ana paused and looked at Harry. "I just want to do what Clovis Bray did for me in my first life. Besides, isn't helping others what a Guardian does?"

**Author's Note: **

**Am I a bad person for enjoying the departure of the Dursleys in such a way? I got around to watching Chernobyl on HBO and the radiation sickness scenes kind of stuck with me. A half an hour of research later, I found the correct terminologies and amount of radiation necessary for Acute Radiation Sickness. Note that this is fiction. I have no real idea if Three Grays of radiation in, at most, a three minute period is enough to cause such symptoms. Anyone in the audience feels like correcting me, do so and I'll make a correction ASAP. **

**On another note, I'm going to spend the next few days writing the New Light chapter. I danced around the idea of Harry being reborn in the UK, but I wanted to follow New Light and the ways of old for so many of us Destiny 1 players. I'll probably try and watch another person play through the mission before I post the chapter.**

**A word of warning though. The New Light chapter includes a variety of cameos from both the Destiny Lore and other games as well. I am having so much fun here!**

**Reviews and comments are always welcome. **

**See you Starside, oh readers mine.**


	22. A New Hope

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned or cameo'd in this chapter.**

**Author's Note: **

**Just a few more hours until we assault the Moon. Here's hoping it won't turn out like Mare Ibrium.**

**Anyways, I watched IGN's playthrough of the New Light section. Not too much is different between the original and the new content. It really had me nostalgic. **

**I wrote this chapter trying to recall everything about the past twenty-one chapters of this story. **

**Cameos are numerous and from a few different sources. Anyone who recognizes anything, understand I did it with comedic intent in mind. Next to nothing in this chapter is serious.**

**Enjoy and I'll see you all starside.**

_We called it The Traveler and its arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a Garden World. Human lifespan tripled. It was an age of miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew that it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars. _

_But The Traveler had an enemy._

_A Darkness that had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our Golden Age began, this Darkness found us and that was the end of everything._

_But it was also a Beginning._

* * *

"Nobody gets out alive~," a Ghost sang as it flew along a devastating highway.

A Guardian and his Ghost trailed after it as the walls of the Baikonur Cosmodrome loomed overhead.

"Life is a Highway with mountains mighty high~" she continued to sing as she scanned a few blasted out cars filled with skeletons.

The Guardian and his Ghost exchanged glances. "Why exactly did we decide to follow this crazy Ghost?_" _The Ghost whispered to his Guardian.

"Hey-o?" The Guardian said.

The Ghost huffed. "Honestly, Steve. Why do I even bother?"

"Hey-o." Steve moaned sadly.

"Ah, whatever. I'm sure this Ghost will lead us somewhere interesting. Maybe we'll get some shiny loot out of it?" If it had hands, the Ghost would be rubbing them together.

"Hey-o!" Steve shouted happily.

His Ghost rolled its eye as the group moved onto a bridge. "As always, of course, I'll be splitting the loot seventy-thirty, advantage to the Clap."

"Hey-o?" Steve looked down at the bridge as it groaned beneath him. "Hey-o!" He grabbed his Ghost as the five hundred plus-year-old concrete crumbled beneath him.

"Steve, what the hell are you-?" His Ghost's question was cut off when they fell into the river below and were swept away.

The Ghost they had been following continued on, singing away. She paused at a break in the lyrics and looked back. "Aw, they're gone? I still had a full database to go through with them. Boo!" She spun back around and continued on. Humming along to another ancient tune in her databanks, the Ghost shot out a beam of light every once in a while. The faint cries of Fallen in the distance did little to distract her from her purpose as she came to a section of the Wall that had a checkpoint buried by debris and time. She scanned the area and paused at the results. She looked towards a lone hill that rose above the cliffside. She giggled in excitement as she flew over to the hill. She scanned again and she burst into whoops of joy. "I found you!"

* * *

On Io, the white-haired Warlock vendor looked up from his Radiolarian Pudding when his instruments started to scream.

"What in the world?" He grumbled as he wiped the residual pudding from his face and began to check the new data. His irritated expression quickly morphed to shock. "Multiple timelines? Converging on this one? What is happening?" He studied the data more and his eyes widened. He stood frozen for a full moment before he snapped out of it. "ASSISTANT!" He yelled.

"Eh, What's up, doc?" A grey armored Hunter asked from behind Asher.

Asher jumped in surprise and turned around. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I need you to hold this location for me. I have to report to Ikora Rey immediately. There is new data that she has to see!"

"Okay, I'll have the other loons help out."

"Oh, I'm going to regret this." Asher summoned his ship.

* * *

He groaned as he woke up. How long had he been asleep?

"Guardian? Hell-o?"

A tapping against his helmet made him lookup.

He recoiled in surprise at the sight of the drone. Too late did he realize his position. The dirt crumbled beneath him and he yelled as he fell over the edge and landed with a sickening crack. A moment of darkness later, he found himself back up on the cliff.

The drone spun around him, laughter flying from her. "You're awake! You're alive!" She flew in front of his face but pulled back when he recoiled again. "Okay, no need to go flying again." She shuddered and her petals stiffened. "Right, resurrection speech." She lowered herself to eye level. "I'm a Ghost. Your Ghost. You've been dead a long time, so you'll see a lot of things that don't make sense to you."

An alien roar in the distance made him flinch.

His Ghost spun in the direction of the sound. "ENGLISH, MOTHAFUCKA, DO YOU SPEAK IT?!" She blasted.

A whimper rose in the distance.

She turned back to him. "Do you have a name? Most Guardians don't know but there are a few." She tilted to look behind him. "Maybe something in that bag?"

He looked back where he had been resurrected to see a small black duffle bag. "That's oddly convenient."

His Ghost spun, her eye an upward arrow. "You talk! That's a relief. I'd rather not have to be the mouthpiece of a mute."

"Cute." Her Guardian said as he rummaged through the bag. He pulled out a few articles of worm eaten clothes before he found a crumbling journal. He peeled open the cover and read the name scrawled into it. "Harry Potter."

As if it had recognized its purpose was fulfilled, the journal crumbled to dust.

"Harry." The Ghost repeated his name a few times, testing the new word. She bobbed up and down. "I like it. Simple and easy."

"Thanks," Harry's word practically dripped sarcasm. "I'm sure people haven't called you anything simple and easy."

His Ghost bobbed up and down again, her eye again an upward arrow. "Oh, they did! One group I met called me Tiānshǐ!"

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. How about just Tia?"

The newly renamed Tia rotated her petals before bobbing up and down. "I don't mind that. The people who once called me Tiānshǐ are probably all dead. The Fallen saw to that." Her cheery tone had disappeared at the last sentence.

"Fallen?" Harry asked.

Another roar sounded from the wall this time.

"SHUT UP, MORDECAI!" Tia screamed at the wall before she turned back to Harry. "That was a Fallen. Same nasty guy that's been stalking me for the past few decades. He can't seem to take a hint. I call him Mordecai."

"Do I want to know why?"

"I probably had a reason. Then Mordecai gave me a little parting gift to remember him by only for me to start forgetting things from before that moment." She spun around and showed the back of her core where a slash mark crossed the metal. A small stream of Light flowed from the wound and evaporated before it could go far. She spun back to him. "So, we should probably get going before Mordecai catches up with his gang. They're just as nasty as Mordecai is."

Harry nodded and started towards the wall.

* * *

Mara Sov's eyes snapped open and she looked up from the Lunar surface she meditated on to stare at the Earth.

"My little Light has returned," she whispered.

Eris looked up from her glowing orb. "My Queen?"

"I must go, Eris. I trust you will study the artifact in my absence?"

"Of course, my Queen."

"Use caution. We do not wish to preemptively activate it, yes?"

"I shall proceed with the utmost care, my Queen." Eris bowed her head as Mara disappeared into one of the two jump ships they had.

* * *

A purple-clad Dreg fell to the ground, its head venting ether as it went down from a well placed headshot from Harry, who had acquired a rusting assault rifle on his journey through the Wall.

Harry stepped over the corpse as he walked through the final door into the Baikonur Cosmodrome.

Tia appeared over his shoulder and rotated her shell. "Welcome, my little man, to the Cosmodrome! Home to Fallen, Hive and a legion of dancing Guardians, all of whom are thirsty for loot, explosions, and some hot Awoken ass." She twirled with a laugh. "Okay, maybe not that last one unilaterally."

They both stopped when they came to a walkway overlooking a large courtyard where a dead Fallen Walker rusted away.

Tia flew up to the Walker and started to scan as Harry dropped down. She huffed. "Damn. No good toppings here."

"Toppings?" Harry asked.

"Toppings. To make this bomb ass pizza I heard some Guardian talk about a few years ago. She was fun to be around."

"I'll bet," Harry said with a smile. It disappeared when he heard something coming from his right. "Hey, do you hear something?"

"Sure do, shorty. Sounds almost like a puma?" Tia flew back to Harry and disappeared into his backpack.

The roar of an engine sounded and a car flew over the divider.

"YEE-HAW!" A red clad Titan yelled from the passenger side with a shotgun in his hand.

"You don't have to keep shouting like that, Matt!" An orange Titan yelled at his passenger.

"Ah, shut it, Geoff. You always need to yell when your vehicle jumps."

"I think that it was an excellent proclamation, sir." A maroon Warlock said from the rear-mounted mini-gun.

"Kiss ass."

"Shut up, Geoff."

"Up yours, Gus."

He couldn't help it. Harry laughed at the scene.

The three riders looked over at them as Tia appeared over his shoulder.

"Huh, new Guardian?" Geoff asked.

Tia bobbed up and down. "Yup. Just rezzed him about half an hour ago."

"Excellent! New fodder to toss against the enemy!" Matt yelled as he stood in his seat and pointed at Harry. "Tell me, my young friend, how would you like to join the Red Fireteam in their glorious campaign against the Blues?"

"We should totally do that!" Tia yelled, only to stop when she turned back to Harry. "Except we should probably get you some new gear first. Can't have my boy going out in rags."

"He does look like shit," Geoff said in agreement. "Plus there is also the whole fighting in an irradiated spaceport." He kept the last part mostly to himself.

"There's a transport on the other side of the Docks that makes runs back to the Tower. They usually don't mind helping out strays," Gus said. A Ghost appeared over his shoulder. "Simmons, can you give them the coordinates?"

"Done and done, sir," the Ghost chirped.

Geoff shook his head. "I work with a bunch of weirdos," he muttered as he started to drive back towards the Rocketyard. "Look us up when you have some free time, newbie. God knows I need some sanity here."

Harry and Tia watched them disappear.

"I like them! They seems nice."

"In an odd sort of way, yeah," Harry said. "Let's get moving."

"Right, I got so many people I want you to meet. Plus I got some Glimmer I have to collect from a few bets. Some Ghosts doubted me. Well, now they have to pay!"

* * *

Two Vandals clad in the colors of the Spider's Syndicate sat side by side overlooking the Divide as Harry and Tia headed for Dock 13.

"Hey, bro, should we let the boss know a new guy is in town?"

"Nah, bro. He's small fry. Bet he wouldn't last a week."

"New Guardian? I'll take those odds."

* * *

Commander Zavala took a sip of his morning coffee and looked out at the City with a smile on his face. He breathed deep and enjoyed the fresh air the Wall provided.

The smell of the mountain air, the chatter of Guardians at his back, Shaxx's jeers as a group of Guardians in his Crucible.

He was home. Nothing could break this brief moment of pleasure. Absolutely nothing could beat a moment of coffee and sights into submission. Nothing at all-

"Zavala!"

He sighed at the sound of Amanda's panicked yell and turned around. She never came with passive news. "Yes, Holliday?" He asked, his mug still in hand.

Amanda saw the steaming cup and stopped short, knowing full well what she had interrupted. "Sorry to break your morning routine, boss, but I figured you'd want to see this." She presented a data pad to him which he took.

He took a sip of coffee and read at the same time. His eyes landed on the attached photo and his eyes widened and he spat out the hot liquid.

The unfortunate Frame it landed on sparked and fell over as the insanely hot liquid fried its delicate processors.

The duo ignored it however as Zavala looked over the photo and then looked at Amanda. "How long do we have before he arrives?"

"Two hours at most."

He rubbed his chin. "Could you inform Ikora? I do believe she would like to know. I shall inform Shaxx and Saladin."

Amanda nodded and ran off.

He returned his eyes to the data pad. A rare smile graced his face. "Welcome home, my young friend."

His radio chirped.

"Commander Zavala, I bring urgent news and familiar faces relevant to the upcoming conversation. Stand by for our arrival."

* * *

A Dead Orbit transport flew into the hanger and deposited a crew of Operatives followed by Harry and Tia. The Operatives quickly ran off before the two could say a word.

"Wow. Rude," Tia muttered as they walked towards the Hanger exit.

"They're busy. Leave them be," Harry said.

Tia huffed but bobbed up and down. "Heads up, Shipwright ahead," she said.

Harry looked to see a blonde woman walk towards them with a smile on her face.

She came to a stop in front of them. "New Guardian?" She asked.

Harry wasn't entirely sure why he felt that he recognized her. He faintly heard Tia respond in the positive.

_**Welcome to Felwinter Peak. We're going to get along great.**_

He shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"You alright there, little guy?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Not sure what just happened," he said.

"Okay then. Best follow me. Greeting party's waiting," Amanda said as she turned back to the exit.

* * *

"_Ada-1. My boys've picked up something mighty juicy. I have one of my agents on the way to the City with a communicator. Make your way up to the Courtyard. Looks like everyone else is getting in on this."_

Harry stepped into the courtyard and blinked. Several Titans, a pair of Warlocks, and a few Hunters stood off to the side, talking quietly amongst themselves with a pair of non-Guardians joining in.

"Commander, I brought him," Amanda announced.

The group turned away from their conversations and several of them smiled.

The silver and red clad Titan stepped forward. "Greetings, new Guardian. I am Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard. I welcome you to the City."

Harry's head twinged.

_**Follow my instructions and you might just survive the coming conflicts. Ignore me, and there will be consequences.**_

Zavala looked concerned as Harry held his head with a hand. "Guardian?"

"Apologies, Commander. Just a headache."

Zavala nodded before he turned back to the group. "Allow me to introduce you to some members of the Tower." He indicated the group from left to right. "Lord Shaxx."

_**By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked comes this way. Double! Double toil and trouble! Fire burn and Crucible bubble!**_

"Lord Saladin."

_**Never forget the past. Learn from it and remember what good came out of it.**_

"Ikora Rey."

_**It is good to see you, my young friend.**_

"Commander Sloane."

_**I have a guest that I need to help.**_

"Asher Mir."

_**So, you do not wish for my calculations to succeed so that we may get home? Fine. See if I help you anymore.**_ "Ana Bray."

_**I just want to do what Clovis Bray did for me in my first life.**_

"The core Anastasia holds is a node from the Failsafe AI."

_**Were you enjoying the tour, little human?**_

"And finally we have Devrim Kay and Suraya Hawthorne."

_**The fewer problems there are later on, the better.**_

_**Nobody ever got hurt by taking a look from a distance.**_

Harry groaned as he held his forehead.

Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of concern. Asher pushed his way through the crowd.

"Make way, make way!" He grumbled as he came to a stop and pried Harry's hand away from the right side of his face. He examined the glowing lightning-shaped scar and frowned. He released Harry's hand and examined his data pad. He hummed and turned back around. "As I suspected. Something has caused several timelines to coalesce into our current timeline."

"Would Osiris be able to assist us?" Ikora asked.

Asher scoffed. "Not unless he had direct contact with Harry. I assume everyone here has encountered him in some way or another?"

Everyone nodded.

"I would assume the Vex, but who really know anymore. Considering that the Guardians have encountered and slain an Ahamkara less than a year ago, I feel that anything is possible."

"So what's happening to Harry and how can we help him?" Ana asked as she held onto Harry's shoulder, whose eyes were clenched shut.

"Oh, he's just experiencing an overload of information. Twenty one chapters worth of information will do that to a man."

"Twenty one what?" Ana asked.

"What?" Asher himself seemed confused at his own words.

Ana shook her head and looked back at Harry. "So what can we do?"

The flash of an incoming transmat drew a few eyes to an incoming Guardian, who carried a holographic projector in his hand. A hologram of the Spider appeared in front of them. "I often find that a good firm whack to the head of a Guardian usually helps."

_**So what brings the Boy-Who-Lived to my corner of the Tangled Shore?**_

"Absolutely not, Spider." A new voice shouted from the passageway to the Bazaar. Everyone turned to see Ada-1 hurrying their way. "Kindly give the Owner of the Black Armory some room."

_**There is a danger in secrets and an even greater danger in the answers that those secrets hold.**_

"Owner?" Ana asked as everyone else moved back, their eyes on Harry.

"Yes, Owner. Even if he is a Lightbearer, he is still the legal owner of the Black Armory. I owe him that much."

"An alternate version of himself anyways," Asher said off to the side.

"Regardless, I would like to know how to help him," Ada said.

Asher straightened as everyone looked at him. "At best guess, I would recommend he stay the night in the medical center. It's similar to sensory overload."

"So it's sort of like a hangover," Amanda said.

Asher rolled his eyes while Ikora did the same. "That is almost an accurate statement."

"Let us get him to the medical bay then. I think it best we give him someplace comfortable to rest." The Warlock Vanguard said.

Shaxx nodded and easily lifted the new Guardian in his arms before he made his way to the medical center.

As he did so, they passed the Drifter as he went up the steps. "Hey, what's everyone so excited about?"

_**You let old Drifter know if that wannabe peacock starts pecking at you, okay?**_

He froze when his eyes landed on the figure in Shaxx's arms. He shook himself as they passed and darted past them with one last look at Harry. He sprinted out of sight.

"What the hell was that about?" Ana asked.

Ada shook her head. "With him, I never know. Even when I've shared the Annex with him for over a year now, I still know nothing about him besides the fact that he is as deceptive as a snake."

* * *

The Drifter sprinted into his section of the Annex and slammed the gates shut behind him. He turned to his gear and started transmitting it to his storage.

"Screw this. The Nine were bad enough with this little game of theirs. Now I have to deal with the Son of Prongs on top of it? No. Nope. Hell no. I'm taking that vacation to Enceladus. See if I can't find those Bray facilities and see if there's something worth salvaging," he muttered madly to himself. He laughed as he looked at the Bank, his pride and joy. He flipped his hand and drew a Mote of Dark. "Yup. Time to take that vacation."

He disappeared in a flash of translocation.

* * *

Harry Potter lay asleep on a bed in the Medical Center. Unlike before, his face was now peaceful as he slept.

A soft blue glow broke the dim lights reflecting off of the Traveler and heralded the arrival of Mara Sov, who approached his bed and placed a hand on his forehead.

_**I, Mara Sov, swear to fight for you and lead my people until Death. On my powers of Light and Dark, I swear this.**_

Mara unclasped her left sleeve and pulled it up.

She stared at the lightning bolt etched into her skin and then back down at Harry before a smile graced her lips.

"You know not what exactly you herald, my Queen-sworn."

* * *

Ikora looked away from her place in the Bazaar to look at a Titan that had appeared beside her. "You're back early, Guardian."

"Moon's haunted." The Titan said, their face covered by an Insurmountable Skullfort.

"Excuse me?" Ikora asked, confusion spreading across her face.

The Titan looked at her and pulled out a sidearm. "Moon's Haunted." They repeated.

**_Ka-Klick._**

**Moon's Haunted, Guardians. We got some Nightmares to kill again.**

**And so Paracausality comes to a close. For now. **

**Classes are starting to ramp up for me at my University, so the timing couldn't be more perfect. **

**If I have free time sometimes in these next few months, I'll post the first Chapter of Victoria Aut Mors here on Paracausality first and give it it's own story so you all can have a notification.**

**Comments and Reviews are always welcome and I won't react like Asher when someone stares at his arm.**

**Been fun Guardians. See you on the Moon.**


	23. Victoria Aut Mors!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay... Two of my characters have finished the Shadowkeep campaign. Classes are going well for me. That's partially what's been eating up my time. I'm also grinding out the Undying Title, so wish me luck on that front. **

**I'm going to post this chapter here for a few days then I'm taking it down. This one will be the start of Victoria Aut Mors. **

**Victoria Aut Mors will probably be a monthly update kind of thing but I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Thoughts here are welcome but I'd appreciate if you put it over on the seperate story. **

**Enjoy.**

Hadrian Ghaulsen looked out at the skies of Torobatl from the hanger deck of his flagship, _The Forge_, with a mug of hot caffeine in his hand. He looked back at the sound of a Gladiator's war cry to see members of his Legion engaged in spars and other training exercises. Seeing nothing wrong, he turned back to the open hanger door and leaned against it.

It had been over two decades since he had been removed from his Terran homeworld and he could honestly say that he had loved every moment of it.

He could still remember how he came here.

_Blood fell from five-year-old Harry's forehead where a fresh gash lay. _

_He had been fixing dinner under Aunt Petunia's watchful gaze when he had made the mistake of slipping and losing one of Dudley's favorite cakes. _

_Petunia had descended on him in an instant, a wooden spoon in hand that she used to whack Harry over the head, all the while screaming insults at him while Dudley had cackled from his chair at the table. _

_The large boy's folds of fat shook with his laughter as Petunia had dragged his bleeding form back into the hall to toss him in his cupboard. _

_Having left him with the promise of no food for the next day, Petunia had locked him in. _

_Harry tried to push himself up only to gasp in pain as he felt the bones of his arm shift. He fell back against the worn-out mattress and felt the blood loss start to take effect. _

_As he fell into the blissful realm of unconsciousness, Harry let out a silent wish for someone to help him. _

_In the deep pits of an unknowing Harry's magical core, a thread fed into a different dimension and grew in response to his wish. A thousand tears in reality opened and swallowed his broken form whole. _

He had been unceremoniously dumped at the feet of Dominus Ghaul and the Consul. Hadrian had been only partially aware of his surroundings at the time but had understood enough that the Consul had advocated for his death, the reason of which Harry did not know, even to this day.

It was only by Ghaul's mercy that he lived and joined the Cabal, for which Harry was eternally grateful to the being who had spared him. This act had inspired Harry to change his name to Hadrian and cast aside any remnants of his past.

Beyond allowing him to join the empire, Ghaul had gone on to personally train him from a mere skin and bones human to a lean and powerful member of the Red Legion.

Hadrian had gone on to earn first his assigned squadron's respect, then the other Bracus', then the Val above them, their Valus, their Primus, and then Ghaul himself all over again with his efforts in the campaigns of the Legion.

Those campaigns had dipped Hadrian into the blood of dozens of species the Cabal fought, often drenching him in the blood of his squadron, many of whom had died over his ten-year-long membership in the Legion. All the while, Ghaul continued to participate in Hadrian's training.

"_Again." The Dominus' voice echoed through the empty coliseum as he stood to the side of the ring. _

_In said ring, fifteen-year-old Hadrian breathed heavily as he leaned against one of the posts. Across from him, Thumos and Kurg of the Blood Guard stood, not even winded by the spar they had been in. Hadrian had attempted to beat them in a straight fight like he did with his squad mates but found that the Blood Guard Centurions had stomped him to the ground and kicked him away. _

_Time for a change in tactics._

_Hadrian sucked in one last breath before he readied himself. He raised his dulled knife and charged with a war cry. He swung at Thumos, who dodged and slammed his fist into Hadrian's gut. His breath left him, and he flew up into the air. Hadrian flipped midair and landed on the main post. He jumped off towards the two Blood Guard, his knife extended. Lightning crackled around his body as he flew. _

_Thumos ducked under the strike but Kurg found himself being hooked by Hadrian as the boy swung himself up onto Kurg's harness._

_Hadrian whacked the flat against Kurg's helmet, sending a shock of power through his armor. _

_Kurg gargled as the power flew through him before he flopped down onto his face._

_Hadrian jumped back off as the Blood Guard Centurion fell. He flipped the knife around in his hand as he faced Thumos._

_Ghaul's Chosen glanced down at Kurg and snorted before he lunged at Hadrian. _

_Hadrian ducked under Thumos' attempts to grab him and slid between his legs. _

_Not one to be confused by the action, Thumos used his momentum to kick off one of the posts to face Harry again. What did confuse him was Hadrian's war cry before the boy threw himself at Thumos again. Shaking himself out of his momentary pause, he pulled back his fist to launch another uppercut into Hadrian's gut. _

_Hadrian sidestepped and slammed his shoulder into Thumos' gut. While he normally wouldn't be able to throw around the 800-pound Cabal, Thumos overextended his reach with the punch and had all his weight on his left foot. _

_This imbalance made Thumos pinwheel his arms as he stepped back and tripped over Kurg's unconscious form. _

_The deck shook under his weight._

_Thumos tried to push himself back to his feet only to feel a pair of feet land on his chest. He looked down to see Harry's knife a mere hair's width from his eye._

"_Dead," Hadrian said. _

_Thumos looked at him for a full three seconds before he laughed and relaxed._

_Harry hopped off his chest and looked at Ghaul._

"_Even though you have only been focused upon your training with Otzot, I see that you haven't neglected your physical training," the Ghost Dominus said as he stepped up into the ring._

_Thumos pulled himself up and hefted Kurg over his shoulder before he passed Ghaul on the way out._

"_I've been training with my Legionaries under my command. Most of them are mostly muscle for brains so that's why the Blood Guard caught me like that." Hadrian flipped his knife once before slotting it into its place on his armor._

"_Indeed," Ghaul rumbled, a hint of amusement in his voice. Said amusement disappeared from his eyes. "Let us see how you deal with me, then."_

_Hadrian nodded and drew his knife. _

_He was unprepared when Ghaul blurred and he found himself on his back with most of his body under Ghaul's boot. _

"_Firstly, keep your eyes open, my son. You never know who will try to kill you."_

_Hadrian groaned and tapped the ground. "Yes, father."_

Ghaul had beaten Hadrian in their regular trainings, often ending with Hadrian ending up in the medical bay. Despite the broken bones and gashes, Hadrian found himself healing at an extraordinary rate beyond what would be normal for humans.

This had led Ghaul to enlisting Otzot's scientific expertise to study Hadrian. In the midst of one of Otzot's experiments, they had found his gift for using Psionic power much like how Otzot's people could.

Otzot had been ecstatic on the abnormality Hadrian presented and had demanded that Ghaul allow her to teach Harry everything about Psionics while also studying him.

He had grown strong over the years.

"Primus?"

And then there was those under his command.

Hadrian turned to find a glowing red female humanoid standing behind him. Burning yellow anti-matter ran under her ruby shell and blazed behind her retinas. A cloak made of the same crystal as her shell hung from her shoulders.

This was Korosivash, a Red Sentient from a world just outside the Cabal Empire's reach that had been found by the Cabal shortly after a Hive infestation had overwhelmed the majority of the Sentient populations of the Red homeworld and Modulus 5.

Both of them could recall the day they met.

"_Forward!" Hadrian yelled as his squadron's Goliath fired, incinerating a group of Knights and Acolytes. His squadron killed the last of the Acolytes as Hadrian's second-in-command, Gilal, stopped beside his Primus. _

_Gilal was clad in the golden armor of a Valus Colossus and wielded a Heavy Slugthrower longer than Harry was tall. His armor, scuffed and burned by the Hive's magics, groaned as he rested his gun upright. "Two days we've been here, Primus. What would you have us do next?"_

_Hadrian hummed as he considered their next move, his eyes sweeping around them. Spotting the dull green crystals and chitin growing on a wall, he scowled. The ruins of this red world were already showing signs of Hive corruption. _

"_Get the Incinidors down here and have them start purging the corruption," he ordered. _

_Gilal nodded. "The other squads have reported nothing of the local inhabitants."_

_Hadrian shook his head. "No, that doesn't make sense." He gestured to the hive corruption that stretched up half a wall. "This corruption is barely two months old. Hive take their time with their victims while filling the area with their filth. We'd have to have noticed one of them by now." _

"_Perhaps they managed to evacuate?" Gilal asked._

"_Where would they go? There's no other habitable planets in this system besides that one." He jerked his head toward the blue planet above. "And we've already scanned that world. No, they're hiding."_

_A wall crumbled near them and they all pointed their weapons at it. The faint sound of footsteps faded into the distance. _

_Hadrian turned to Gilal, who huffed as he lifted his gun. _

"_Yes, yes. Oh, my gods." _

_The rest of the squad chuckled under their breaths as Gilal led them after their Primus. _

_Hadrian knelt and examined a set of small humanoid footprints. "I'd guess we're looking for something smaller than a Thrall." He followed the footsteps to a blank wall. He turned back to Gilal, who huffed again._

"_I can blast it open." He hefted his slugthrower and readied his missiles, only to stop at Hadrian's raised hand._

"_Or we could be more polite." He moved his hand to the wall and knocked three times._

"_Where's the fun in that?" Gilal asked, setting his slugthrower down. _

_Hadrian sighed and looked at Gilal over his shoulder. His gaze turned back to the wall when a panel opened, and a mechanical eye extended out._

"_Who are you? Why are you here?" A woman's voice asked in Cabal, making the entire squad perk up in surprise._

_Hadrian took the unexpected lack of a language barrier in stride. "I am Primus Hadrian of the Stormborn Legion. We came to this world to interfere with the Hive advance on our Cabal's borders. Are you one of this planet's people?"_

_The eye considered him for a moment before it pulled back into the wall. The panel snapped shut with a click. _

"_Are negotiations over?" Gilal asked as he hefted his slugthrower._

"_Peace, Gilal," Harry said as he ran a hand over his helmet face._

_The wall hissed and slid aside. _

_A slender red figure stepped out from the entrance. The crystalline creature looked Hadrian in the eye. "I am Korosivash, a Red Sentient. I wonder if you are worthy of my trust."_

In a way, Hadrian was.

The Stormborn had found hundreds of Red and Blue Sentients in stasis and moved them off world. Korosivash had stayed with her people for a year to ensure that they had been safely integrated into the Cabal before she moved on.

Hadrian had been very surprised when he found Korosivash's profile amongst the new recruits for his Legion. When he had questioned her, she had admitted to finding him more of an interesting choice than the other Cabal commanders, most of whom wanted to put her with the Psions and treat her as such.

"What news, Koro?" Hadrian asked as he pushed off the edge and walked back into the hanger. He took the offered Data Pad and scrolled through the information on it.

"The fleet is fully restocked. Final inventory is occurring now," Korosivash said as they walked past the training soldiers. "The last of the squadrons are onboarding now. I've already directed them to start preparations for combat drops."

"Clever Girl." Hadrian nodded his approval.

They entered the elevator and were quickly moved to the bridge.

"Hail, Primus!" Gilal thundered as soon as he noticed them enter.

The bridge crew snapped to attention and saluted.

Hadrian returned it as he moved to the command station.

Korosivash closed her eyes. "Final preparations complete. We are ready to depart, Primus."

Hadrian checked the clock. "Less than a forty-eight-hour window. Nicely done everyone." He cracked open the navigation screen. "Koro, do we have any marching orders from the Dominus?"

"Negative, Primus. Dominus Ghaul has indicated that he wants the Legions to maintain the border while searching for the Traveler."

"Of course." Hadrian rolled his eyes as he looked around the map of the empire. He tapped a small world highlighted. "Ia. An athenium world lost to the Hive shortly after the Coup." He turned to Korosivash. "Any of the other Legions have their eye on it?"

Korosivash closed her eyes as data flowed through her processors before she reopened them. "None of the other Legions have submitted plans to assault this athenium world. We are clear to proceed."

Hadrian grinned as he turned back to his console. "All ships, set a course for Ia."

Professor Albus Dumbledore rolled a lemon drop in his mouth as he paced his office.

It had been nine years since Harry Potter had disappeared.

When he had first found that Harry had disappeared, Dumbledore had tried to keep the information under wraps. He had called the members of the Order of the Phoenix in and had set them about on a search for young Harry.

Six years they had managed to keep the story hidden.

That ended the minute Harry's Hogwarts letter failed to deliver.

The enchanted quill that wrote out the address had been indecipherable, and the owl set to deliver it had circled Albus' office before it had landed and dropped the letter back on his desk.

Albus had been forced to reveal Harry's disappearance to the public when people noticed his absence from the First Years of 1991.

Needless to say, public opinion had turned against him very quickly. His position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont had been stripped by the group.

Albus didn't see that as too much of a deterrent seeing as how he managed to keep his positions as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Headmaster of Hogwarts. He didn't care much for politics anyway.

Despite this setback, Dumbledore had adapted as much as he could. The Order had continued to search for Harry both in Britain and abroad.

After nine years, the morale of the Order members was falling rapidly. It was only through Dumbledore's instruments that indicated Harry's survival that kept Remus and later Sirius in the Order when the Marauder of the Black family had escaped Azkaban to find Harry.

He was down to his last few cards.

The Philosopher's Stone had been secured and Voldemort's shade had been banished. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and Dumbledore had rescued poor Ginerva Weasley only after she had been reduced to a Squib. The Horcrux of Voldemort had been destroyed in the battle and Dumbledore had narrowly avoided losing the Headmaster position. Sirius had escaped Azkaban and had retrieved Peter Pettigrew in the ensuing chaos.

Now the Triwizard Tournament was on the horizon with Hogwarts at the center.

With this new challenge on the horizon, Dumbledore saw an opportunity in the chaos.

The Goblet of Fire was not just an impartial judge. It was a vessel of ancient and powerful magics. It was capable of drawing in powerful beings from anywhere in the world and perhaps even beyond. Dumbledore had found written descriptions of beings summoned by the Goblet that he wouldn't be able to stomach had he not found one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

He could only pray that the people could forgive him for putting children in the firing lines of this tournament as a result.

All for the Greater Good.


	24. Victoria Aut Mors! update 1028

Sorry all. Something happened when I was trying to update VAM! and I ended up having to delete the entire story. Sorry. Has been corrected.


End file.
